Milo
by synstropezia
Summary: Day 6: Date. Kedatangan Gemini Kanon ke kuil Scorpio benar-benar ribut, ketika ia dengan sembarangannya mencium sang penjaga. (Kanon x Milo) #MiloShipFest
1. This Reality Like a Slumber

Di hari pertama ketika asa menyalakan lampu kesadarannya yang meredup sejak dua bulan lalu, Milo tahu bahwa ia membuka netranya dengan penuh perjuangan–sangat berat, seolah-olah seluruh beban ditanamkan pada kelopak matanya.

Gelap–hanya penjelasan sesingkat itu yang memenuhi sepasang matanya. Tangan kanan Milo perlahan-lahan terangkat, untuk meraba wajahnya yang terasa pedih. Berbagai kepastian dari ingatan dua bulan lalu –sebelum kecelakaan tersebut terjadi–mulai menerangkan pikiran Milo yang semula berkabut. Ia menaiki mobil bersama ketiga temannya. Mereka ingin ke Gunung Fuji. Milo sudah berjanji akan berburu _momiji_ di Danau Kawaguchiko untuk dihadiahkan pada_nya_.

Tetapi ... _dia_ itu siapa? Milo tahu-tahu lupa. Wajah ketiga sahabatnya bahkan begitu samar, dan hanya meninggalkan gambaran berupa seulas senyum yang riang.

_GREP!_

"Saya di sini, Milo. Sekarang kamu tidak perlu takut seharusnya."

Suara, dan jemari hangat yang mengenggam pergelangan tangannya membuat Milo menoleh ke samping. Mungkin kelembutan itu berasal dari sana. Ia ingin mengetahui raut muka dari seseorang yang menantinya, tetapi kegelapan ini menghalangi Milo bahkan seakan-akan abadi, tanpa sebuah celah agar ia dapat meloloskan diri.

"Siapa ... itu?"

"Seseorang yang ingin menjadi sahabatmu. Perkenalkan, nama saya Camus. Umur 21. Kuliah di jurusan kedokteran."

Tangan mereka berjabat, dan tidak ada yang keluar dari wajah Milo entah itu senyuman, ataupun air mata.

* * *

_Apakah ini adalah mimpi yang kegelapan itu hadirkan untuk menghiburnya?_

* * *

**This Reality Like a Slumber**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

**Genre: Angst, poetry, friendship.**

**Chara: Milo x Camus**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga sampe (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Scorpio Milo (8/11/2019), dan diikutkan sertakan pada event "Milo Fest 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 1: Birthday**

* * *

Harum yang manis menyapa penciuman Milo, setelah kehangatan dari suara, dan genggaman milik Camus. Bau tersebut perlahan-lahan membangkitkan semangatnya–mungkin terlalu nyata untuk seukuran mimpi, namun Milo kurang memikirkan itu sekarang. Camus yang tampak memahami rasa penasarannya mengeluarkan pemantik, serta sebatang lilin yang dipasangkan di puncak cupcake. Api dinyalakan. Sekarang tinggal ditiup, sebelum memanjatkan doa.

"Apa kau membawa sesuatu?"

"_Cupcake_. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu," jawab Camus kalem. Mendengarnya Milo mengangguk-angguk lebih dulu, sebelum melanjutkan perbincangan.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Sudah berapa lama pula Milo tertidur? Pasti sangat menghabiskan waktu, sampai-sampai ia melupakan banyak hal. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu bahkan baru tahu, kalau namanya adalah Milo.

"Delapan November. Umurmu 21 sekarang."

"Ya ampun! Kenapa aku masih lupa, ya? Kau yakin tidak salah tanggal? Kalendernya enggak kebalik atau apalah?" tanya Milo yang berniat bercanda. Rasa-rasanya cara berbicara Camus salah. Jika Milo betulan berulang tahun, maka suara yang ingin ia dengar adalah ketenangan, dan lembut oleh kebahagiaan karena melimpahnya doa-doa baik.

Namun, sejak awal Camus seakan-akan jauh dari gembira. Apakah kepulangannya hanyalah awal dari kesenduan, kah? Mungkin sesudah ini, Milo tinggal petaka yang menyapu habis jatah kebahagiaan Camus. Mimpi buatannya terlalu melampaui batas. Walaupun penderitaan yang merapuhkan suara Camus hanyalah angan yang cacat, semua itu tetap terasa mengerikan.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin saya lupa kapan ulang tahunmu."

Baru sesingkat ini waktu berlalu, sesak sudah melahap kebahagiaan yang hanya sejenak Camus rasai. Kedua tangannya meremas celana jin yang ia kenakan, berharap luka hatinya dapat diberikan kepada kakinya, agar menjadi kekuatan sehingga Camus dapat berdiri untuk memeluk Milo.

Luka adalah kekuatan. Seseorang yang terlahir ke dunia ini yang kelihatannya tidak memiliki apa pun, sebenarnya telah membawa rasa sakit dari perjuangan penuh luka yang ditinggalkan oleh ibunya. Tanpa itu manusia mustahil memegang sebuah peran. Akan tetapi setelah sebanyak ini jatuh, dan kembali menumpuk luka ketika bangkit, Camus tetap tak mampu menjadikan dirinya siapa pun.

Entah itu sebagai sahabat Milo, bahkan tidak pantas menjadi asing untuknya. Lebih baik mereka tak pernah mengawali pertemuan, karena Milo berhak mendapatkan hal yang bukan kesia-siaan (seperti Camus).

"Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu, kau ingin menjadi temanku. Masa sudah tahu kapan ulang tahunku. Tetapi, ya, siapa peduli."

"Tiup lilinnya, Milo." _Cupcake_ di genggamannya disodorkan ke arah Milo yang asal meniup. Memakan kue itu bersama Camus mungkin dapat meringankan mimpi buruk. Meskipun Milo yakin dialah yang mengisahkan mimpi buruk ini, memastikan kapan segalanya berakhir justru mendekati omong kosong.

"Apinya sudah mati?"

"Uhm. Sekarang katakan permohonanmu."

"Pertama-tama aku ingin memakan _cupcake_-nya terlebih dahulu. Boleh?"

"Boleh. Semoga rasanya tidak aneh, karena ini pertama kalinya saya membuat _cupcake_."

Jauh-jauh waktu Camus telah belajar membuat berbagai manisan, supaya nanti Milo bisa menikmatinya ketika menaiki gunung. _Cupcake_ cokelat itu dibagi menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang rapi. Dengan telaten Camus menyuapkannya kepada Milo yang (mencoba) menikmati. Sebagai respons Milo sampai mengangguk-angguk, seolah-olah tengah menjuri di kontes memasak.

"Rasa manisnya pas. Lembut di mulut, dan ... yang pasti enak. Kau hobi memasak, ya?"

"Lumayan. Untunglah cokelatnya tidak kebanyakan ternyata." Mendengar penuturan Camus seketika air muka Milo berubah. Sesinting apa dia sampai dengan tega memimpikan, sebuah hari di mana seseorang merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama sepotong cupcake, tetapi di sisi lain juga Milo menghadirkan kejadian di mana ia kehilangan indra perasa.

Apabila Milo memang dipaksa memimpikan sebuah keburukan, tentu pekerja lepas itu memilih agar ia terdampar di luar angkasa, kemudian mati tanpa mengenalkan luka kepada seseorang. Milo merasa dirinya benar-benar jahat, karena tak kunjung mengakhiri semua ini. Sebanyak apa pun ia meneriakkan kata 'bangun', tidak ada yang ingin berubah walau Milo bersungguh-sungguh mengharapkannya.

"Co-cokelat, ya? Ha ... ha ... hahaha ... kayaknya lidahku eror, deh, karena mengira ini rasa lemon."

Salah. Justru seharusnya Camus yang meminta maaf, karena melupakan pesan dokter. Semenjak Milo memasuki rumah sakit, Camus telah diberitahu bagaimana keadaan Milo di masa depan. Seluruh prediksi itu tepat, dan Camus jadi membenci segala hal di hadapannya–selalu saja berbau kejelekan, terutama mengenai Milo.

"Omong-omong, permohonannya hanya boleh satu?"

"Sebutkan saja sebanyak mungkin."

"Permohonanku yang kedua itu ... bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku, dan kau? Misalnya seperti penampilanku, lalu mengenai apa saja yang kau alami selama ini."

"Singkatnya dua bulan lalu kamu kecelakaan, saat perjalanan menuju Gunung Fuji. Setelah itu Milo koma selama dua bulan, sementara ketiga temanmu yang lain meninggal."

"Nama mereka siapa?"

"Aiolia, Kanon, dan Angelo."

"Jika kau ikut aku mungkin benar-benar sendirian, ya." Lantas sampai kapan pun, siapakah dirinya sekadar teka-teki yang diisi oleh kekosongan. Secara pribadi Milo lebih menyukai kemungkinan tersebut, dibandingkan menemui Camus yang ujung-ujungnya tidak sekali pun Milo jaga.

"Kaki saya lumpuh sejak kecil, Milo."

"Sedikit-banyak kita senasib, bukan? Kakiku sepertinya diamputasi, begitu pun tangan kiriku. Selain itu aku juga buta, dan sebenarnya indra perasaku mati. Maaf sudah berbohong soal kuenya." Karena Milo ingin mencicipi masakan Camus, atau mungkin dukanya yang entah memiliki rasa seliar apa jika abadi?

"Milo melakukanya demi kebaikan saya, bukan? Selama ini juga tidak terjadi apa pun. Kehidupan saya baik-baik saja."

"Yang ketiga, aku ingin berburu _momiji_ di Danau Kawaguchiko. Mungkin untuk pacarku, orang tua, atau jangan-jangan kau? Namun, dengan kondisiku yang sekarang impian ini nyaris mustahil, bukan?"

"Milo ..."

"Hanya saja itu mudah. Sekarang teknologi sudah canggih. Tinggal minta dibuatkan kaki, dan tangan palsu apa sulitnya? Tetapi mendaki dalam keadaan buta berbahaya, ya? Sayang aku tidak bisa terbang."

"Melihat matahari terbit di Gunung Fuji pasti menyenangkan. Padahal baru buta selama beberapa menit, namun rasa-rasanya aku enggak bisa membayangkan bentuk dari pemandangan itu."

Termasuk pemandangan di mana Camus tersenyum dengan wajah bahagia, yang ingin Milo bingkai menggunakan sepasang matanya. Siapakah Camus di masa kini atau lalu, Milo ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dibarengi kata maaf, walau hal-hal sekecil itu tidaklah menyederhanakan luka melainkan memperumit, bahkan cenderung menghancurkan.

Terima kasih telah memilihnya sebagai teman, dan saling memperlihatkan luka sehingga Milo belum sepenuhnya dibelenggu oleh sepi.

Maaf juga karena membuatnya hadir dalam mimpi se-mengerikan ini. Mulai saat ini hingga suatu hari nanti, mungkin Milo akan terus melibatkan Camus–rasa-rasanya, Milo tidak bisa bangun lagi.

"Lalu yang keempat, aku ingin tinggal di atas langit. Pasti enak, bukan, karena selalu berada di atas? Tidak akan pernah merasakan jatuh, meski agak menyedihkan juga."

Langit, dan tanah mengawasi satu sama lain. Namun, warna yang selamanya kita puji adalah biru, sedangkan cokelat menjadi pijakan bagi kehidupan. Mereka tidak akan pernah bertukar posisi. Tanah hanya dapat terbang dengan angan–itulah hal terbenar, juga paling waras yang boleh manusia lakukan, karena mereka sendiri ibarat tanah–hadirnya berada di bawah langit.

Di atas langit mungkin beribu-ribu asa tengah bergelantung. Milo ingin memetik satu, menjadikannya bintang jatuh, lantas menaruh permohonan yang sengaja digabungkan. Apabila salah satu dari takdir matinya adalah bertemu Camus, maka Milo mengharapkan mereka baik-baik saja tanpa berkekurangan.

Milo tidak menginginkan Camus berbicara dengan seseorang yang amnesia, seperti dirinya. Jika mimpi ini kian memburuk, bisa saja Milo (kembali) melupakan Camus, walau ia menolak kemungkinan tersebut.

Selain itu, Milo pun enggan merepotkannya dengan kondisi sepayah ini. Ia hanya melelahkan Camus. Sekadar membuatnya merasa tak berdaya, atas keadaan Milo yang menyerupai keputusasaan.

Ada seseorang yang lebih pantas menemui Camus, dan dia bukanlah Milo yang menyedihkan, melainkan sosok yang dapat menjadikan kehadirannya sebagai kebahagiaan, untuk menyenangkan Camus.

"Kalau Milo tinggal di atas langit, berarti kamu tidak pernah dilahirkan."

"Ada harapan di atas langit, bukan? Siapa tahu kaki, tangan kiri, mata, serta indra perasaku berada di sana. Mungkin juga kau bisa berlari, Mus. Enggak perlu pakai kursi roda. Kita bisa bermain kejar-kejaran nanti."

"Tetap saja saya tidak menginginkannya." Bergetar. Kali itu yang menguasai Camus adalah ketidakrelaan yang Milo gagal pahami. Dengan susah payah tangan kanannya mencari Camus. Ternyata udara selalu sekosong ini ketika Milo raba, dan rupa-rupanya pula wajah Camus meninggalkan jejak yang basah entah sedari kapan.

Membuat tangisannya diam agar selalu senyap tentu menyakitkan, bukan? Tidak mengizinkan luka meninggalkan dada, agar mata yang memandang dia memilih bertahan daripada turut remuk bersamanya. Terlalu bergantung pada diri sendiri untuk melegakan badai di kepala, memendam kepedihan itu tanpa pernah mengakuinya, menarik dan mengembuskan napas demi meredakan sesak seorang diri, pasti begitu menderita, kan?

Untuk apa Camus menangis? Kepada siapa air mata tersebut ingin ia tunjukkan, agar menjadi bukti bahwa sesungguhnya Camus peduli? Kalau calon dokter itu tak pernah menginginkan sebuah tangisan, tetapi harus bagaimana karena kata-katanya kehilangan kekuatan?

Bagi Camus seorang lebih baik apabila Milo tidak tahu, kalau diam-diam ia menangisi dirinya yang tidak berguna–padahal Milo selalu menolong Camus sejak mereka kecil, tetapi ketika Milo butuh, Camus malah selemah ini.

Jika keberuntungan tidak memilih Camus, hidup Milo bisa lebih cerah ketika menemukan matahari yang lain–bukan rembulan redup seperti dirinya.

_"... Kehidupan saya baik-baik saja."_

Pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama berbohong demi yang dianggap baik, ya? Dengan hal seperti itu, apakah mereka bisa bertahan dalam mimpi buruk?

"Wajahmu sudah seperti dokter, kok. Untuk yang satu ini aku yakin banget."

"Terima kasih, Milo." Untuk membalasnya Camus mengusap-usap kepala Milo. Sentuhan itu memang hangat, walau masih sendu. Apakah ada cara yang mampu menghapuskan perasaan tersebut? Milo harus mencari jalan lain, agar mereka terlepas dari mimpi ini.

"Berarti permohonanku yang kelima adalah, semoga Camus bisa segera lulus, dan menjadi dokter."

"Demi kamu, dan orang tua, saya pasti berusaha. Apa permohonanmu sudah habis?"

"Y-ya. Satu lagi. Semoga ingatanku kembali, karena daun _momiji_ itu terasa sangat penting." Sekilas Camus memperhatikan kelingking kanannya. Apakah Milo masih memiliki suatu hari nanti untuk mengingat tentang mereka, atau kenangan tersebut selama-lamanya hanyut dalam kehilangan, karena telanjur menjadi pertemuan Camus hanya bisa berjanji, akan menyaksikan langkah Milo.

* * *

_Menyaksikannya, daripada terus-menerus menyalahkan diri sendiri yang tidak pernah pantas, mengisi geggaman Milo._

* * *

Permintaan terakhir Milo dibalas dengan ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun', oleh Camus yang mematri senyuman. Seberapa lama pun waktu yang Camus butuhkan untuk menyembuhkan sahabatnya, Camus tinggal memercayai diri sendiri bahwa ia mampu.

Hanya saja, jika mimpi ini berakhir yang tahu-tahu Camus sebatas bagian dari kecacatan khayalnya, bagaimana Milo dapat bertahan dari semua itu apabila betulan terjadi?

* * *

_Mengakhiri atau menjalaninya sama-sama buruk ternyata._

* * *

Pertemuan mereka disudahi dengan Camus yang pamit, dan sebuah luka telah terpatri tanpa sempat disembuhkan–adalah Milo yang masih menganggap kemalangan mereka sekadar mimpi. Rasa-rasanya ... Milo agak menyesal juga, karena terbangun di hari ulang tahunnya yang tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Oke kuakui ini ga jelas. konsep yang pengen aku pakai di sini itu kayak, mereka berdua merasa enggak pantes buat saling bertemu, sama milo yang menganggap penderitaannya dan camus hanyalah mimpi. semoga feel nya sampe ya, karena jujur bikin fic ini idenya mayan buntu juga wkwkw. milo yang dibikin se-ngenes itu juga baru kepikiran abis nonton anime Yuuki Yuuna. tadinya mau dibikin mereka versi school!AU di mana camus dah modar, tapi aku udah sering bikin model kek gitu (meski model orang amnesia terus ketemu di RS juga mainstream)

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ btw Milo Fest adalah event nulis di tumblr, di mana tokoh utamanya adalah Milo. aku akan publish sekitar 14 cerita lagi dan semoga bisa.


	2. Gugur

Musim gugur kembali bertandang untuk menyejukkan bulan November, dengan membawakan aneka rasa dari _momiji_ yang mewarnai semilir angin. Gugur dedaunan itu diantar pulang ke berbagai penjuru, dan salah satunya merupakan pelataran kedua belas kuil zodiak, di Sanctuary. Para _gold saint_ sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, walau beberapa di antaranya asyik bersantai menikmati diri sendiri.

"Pergi ke kuil Gemini, kah? Tumben sekali." Sapu di genggaman Leo Aiolia–penjaga kuil kelima–disandarkan pada tiang begitu saja. Yang disapanya adalah Scorpio Milo, dan entah kenapa ia tampak jengkel atas pertanyaan spontan itu.

"Setidaknya menyapa dulu, dong! Lo bikin kaget tahu."

"Santai, sih, Mil. Kayak mau bertemu calon mertua aja. Eh memang benar, ya" Setelahnya terdengar Aiolia yang cekikikan, membuat wajah Milo kian masam. Percaya atau tidak saint konstelasi kalajengking itu tengah mendalami mode serius. Candaan Aiolia jadi garing karenanya.

"Bodoh, ah. Intinya gue buru-buru. Mending lo sapu itu halaman kuil sampai bersih, daripada kena marah Aiolos."

"Pakaianmu kurang bagus, Mil, buat bertemu calon mertua."

Komentar tersebut tinggal angin lalu, bagi Milo yang berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kuil Gemini. Ketika sepatu bot semata kakinya menginjak halaman yang terbuat dari pualam itu, Milo mendadak berhenti lantas sekadar memperhatikan logo anak kembar, yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Memperbaiki hubungan, ya?"

Ide itu tidaklah buruk, hanya saja Milo masih merasa aneh.

* * *

**Gugur**

**Chara: Saga x Milo.**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, friendship.**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event "Milo Fest" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 2: Autumn**

* * *

Seribu untung Kanon yang baru selesai berbelanja telah kembali, dan dengan senang hati salah satu penjaga kuil Gemini itu menyeret Milo masuk. Tamu pentingnya Kanon minta agar menunggu di ruang tamu, sementara ia memanggil orang yang Milo cari. Kurang dari lima menit, sosok yang wajahnya sebelas-dua belas menyerupai Kanon menampakkan diri. Senyuman canggungnya menjadikan suasana kurang mengenakkan. Milo jadi ikutan kicep.

"Santai, Ga. Kalau si Milo macam-macam, tinggal pakai _another dimension_ biar dia diantar ke kuil Virgo, terus diceramahi Shaka." Mendengar nama saint Virgo itu disebut Milo semakin masam. Kini malah giliran Kanon yang merasa kikuk.

"Memangnya gue anjing rabies apa?"

"Omong-omong kalian ingin membahas misi untuk esok, kan? Akan kubuatkan teh kalau begitu."

Menyeduh dua gelas teh yang dibuat sehangat mungkin jauh lebih baik, daripada menjadi orang ketiga untuk mencarikan suasana canggung milik mereka. Baik Milo maupun Saga–kakak kembar Kanon yang seenak udel dipanggil 'Ga'–hanya menukar pandang sampai beberapa menit ke depan. Dari balik tembok dapur sembari mengenggam nampan, sebenarnya Kanon tengah memperhatikan mereka, terus gigit kuku saking geregetnya.

"Dicoba." Stoples biskuit disodorkan pada Milo yang mengangguk. Tutupnya dibuka perlahan. Bentuk makanan kering itu sedikit aneh, walau Milo kurang peduli.

"Biskuit itu dibuat Saga kemarin malam, lho, khusus untuk k–"

_BRAKKK!_

Dengan sengaja Saga memanjangkan kaki kirinya, agar Kanon terjatuh sehingga berhenti bicara. Nampan kayu, dan dua gelas teh _chamomile_ berhasil diselamatkan oleh Saga. Jadilah malah kakak Gemini itu yang menyuguhkannya ke hadapan Milo. Tak ketinggalan masih dengan senyuman yang terlalu dipaksakan.

"_By the way _lo baik-baik a–", "Pergilah ke kamarmu, Kanon. Siapa juga yang mau merebut Milo darimu?" potong Saga tegas. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, mulut Kanon tampak komat-kamit kepada Milo yang ketika Saga ketahui, pinggang adiknya dicubit tanpa ampun.

"Awas lo, Ga! Rasakan kemarahanku setelah ini!"

Terserah, deh. Milo sekadar berharap drama bawang bombai ala saudara kembar itu berlangsung lebih lama, daripada ia kembali pada kenyataan lain di mana obrolan mereka belum selesai, bahkan boro-boro dimulai. Menyebalkannya lagi baru sepuluh menit berlalu, padahal Milo sudah risi ingin pulang.

"Biskuit buatan lo enak, kok. Bentuknya juga u–"

Salah bicara, kah? Saga malah menunduk dengan warna merah yang secara samar menghias pipinya. Dibandingkan Kanon yang barbar dia memang lebih kalem, tetapi Milo tidak menyangka bisa se ... seimut ... ini?

Serius! Diamnya Saga begitu imut sekarang. Mirip cewek yang malu-malu ketemu pa–

"_ARGHHH! GUE MEMIKIRKAN APAAN, SIH?!_" Terlalu frustrasi dengan pemikiran absurdnya, tanpa sadar Milo sampai mengacak-acak rambut. Di awal Saga agak bingung, kemudian terlintaslah sebuah prasangka yang berbunyi, 'aku kebanyakan diam dia jadi bingung, ya?'.

"Ekhem! Kita langsung mulai saja."

"E-eh, i-iya. Be-benar! Nanti Kanon cemburu sama gue."

_BANGSAT! GUE MAU MATI AJA RASANYA! _batin Milo yang jadi setengah-setengah, dalam mendengarkan penuturan Saga. Hanya kata 'timur' yang menyangkut di indra pendengaran Milo, sedangkan lainnya tinggal kentut tanpa jejak. Membutuhkan sepuluh menit untuk Saga menyelesaikan rencana esok, dan di akhir Milo sekadar mengangguk (sok) paham–ia ingin buru-buru meninggalkan kuil Gemini.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Kalau be-" _GREP! _Pergelangan tangan Milo lebih dulu ditahan oleh Saga. Udara yang pekat mencekat napas keduanya, sampai Saga menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Mau berbincang sebentar?"

Berbincang ... sebentar? Milo tidak memiliki ide, mengenai maksud dari kata 'sebentar' yang Saga sebut. Pembicaran mereka soal tanggung jawab di hari esok saja terasa berlarut-larut. Mungkin jika Saga kepikiran untuk menggantinya dengan 'obrolan santai', persetujuan dari Milo bisa didapatkan secara mudah.

"Boleh. Lagi pula aku tidak punya kerjaan."

Akan tetapi mau itu berbincang sebentar, obrolan santai atau entahlah apa, kenapa Milo harus menolak apabila Saga memintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh? Semuak apa pun Milo terhadap rasa dari percakapan sebelumnya, ia sudah terlalu sadar bahwa matanya hanya mencoba meloloskan diri dari Saga.

"Musim gugur tahun ini bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Biasa aja. Sama kayak musim gugur sebelumnya." Memperhatikan momen sekecil, dan sefamilier itu bukanlah favorit Milo. Seingatnya pula di tahun-tahun yang lalu, waktu yang ia habiskan di tengah gugur daun hanyalah sekeren mengoleksi _momiji_, kemudian dibuang entah ke mana gara-gara bosan–baru dua hari padahal.

"Bukankah kamu sudah jadian dengan Kanon?"

"Terus kenapa? Kita jadian juga musim gugur kagak niat merayakannya." Termasuk Milo, dan Kanon selaku pemilik hubungan. Bukan mereka tidak saling sayang atau apa. Kata 'malas' adalah satu-satunya penjelasan paling masuk akal, kalau menyangkut kedua _saint_ ini.

"Maksudku ajak dia jalan-jalan."

"Katanya, 'jangan ajak aku pergi, sampai kau bisa berbaikan dengan Saga'. Kira-kira begitulah."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara berdebum yang keras. Penyebab kekacauan mendadak itu, tidak lain dan bukan adalah Kanon yang menggertakkan gigi, gara-gara kebodohan Milo serta vas bunga kesayangan Saga pecah. Hatinya mengumpat dengan panggilan 'otak udang', 'Milo bego', sampai membawa-bawa nama para binatang yang tak sedikit pun mengurangi kekesalannya.

"Omong-omong itu rahasia. Gue tidak boleh mengatakannya pada-" _SIAPA PUN BAWA GUE PERGI TOLONG! _Sefrustrasi apa pun Milo, kuku merahnya belum digunakan sebagai _scarlet needle_ untuk menusuk-nusuk sofa. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, Milo harus tahan atau ia kian mempermalukan wajah sendiri.

"Boleh aku bertanya secara jujur?"

"Ta-tanyakan saja!"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku di masa sekarang? Apa kamu ... masih marah?"

Sedari dulu pertanyaan itu selalu terbengkalai, dan Milo terbiasa menekankan jawaban, 'Siapa juga yang peduli?' agar ia berhenti dihantui. Semenjak Athena–wanita muda beridentitas Saori Kido–memberinya misi bersama Saga, ia baru benar-benar tertampar bahwa selama ini: Milo berpura-pura melupakan perasaannya yang samar terhadap Saga, dan enggan memastikan kebenaran menggunakan panca indranya.

Rasa terdekat yang paling wajar adalah, sudah sepatutnya Saga dihina, dan Milo membenci saint Gemini itu. Saga membuat Milo buta terhadap apa yang seharusnya ia ragukan serta akui. Kedua hal tersebut tertukar, sehingga Milo menjadi salah walau ia memiliki kepercayaan yang murni, pun kukuh terhadap kebenaran yang ternyata diisi omongan kosong.

Dalam pertempuran dua belas kuil, Milo benar-benar diperdaya. Ketika Hades bangkit, Saga pun berkhianat dengan menolak mengikuti Athena bersama sahabat baiknya–Camus–juga Shura, Aphrodite, Deathmask, bahkan Shion yang merupakan Pope terdahulu. Namun, mereka melakukannya demi kemenangan umat manusia. Saga yang kala itu menusuk Athena tidak lagi didasarkan pada dendam bercampur benci, melainkan tulus untuk membantu.

Seharusnya sudah cukup, bukan, penebusan Saga di kala mereka menghadapi Hades itu?

Padahal jika Saga mau, kesempatan yang Hades hadirkan agar dirinya abadi bisa ia ambil. Mengambil peran yang berat sebagai musuh, melawan teman sendiri dengan hati yang dipaksa bersungguh-sungguh, sampai kehidupan singkat itu dileburkan lagi oleh abadinya kematian, kurang indah apa lagi perjuangan Saga yang sangat menguji ketahanannya?

Berjuang dengan raga sefana itu bukan main-main pedihnya. Saga pasti lelah, karena segala kebaikan yang ia yakini, dan ditaruh pada ketulusannya justru dihancurkan seolah-olah. Kondisi di mana batas menjadi kekuatan selama manusia berjuang dalam mimpinya, agar menjadi nyata tidaklah berlaku bagi Saga.

Jika Milo menolak memaafkannya, bukankah Saga semakin menderita?

Milo saja memaafkan Kanon, apakah adil jika ia tidak melakukan hal serupa kepada Saga?

"Jujur. Gue belum tahu apa jawabannya. Maaf soal itu, Ga." Masih samar, terlalu ambigu, dan sulit untuk dipastikan. Milo masih harus berusaha, supaya Saga bisa tenang.

"Seperti musim gugur, bukan?" Sebelah alis Milo naik mempertegas keheranan yang dirasakannya. Pandangan Saga kini menerawang pada langit-langit ruang tamu, entah memikirkan apa.

"Gugur begitu saja dari pohon, terbang dibawa angin, kemudian menghilang entah ke mana. Selama ini aku telah mengalami hal seperti itu, bukan?"

Jauh dari Athena yang seharusnya menjadi pohon kebaikan di hati Saga, dibawa pergi oleh angin keburukan membuat jiwanya kehilangan arah, lantas menghilang tanpa 'rumah' untuk pulang.

Sekalipun kedua belas gold saint dihidupkan oleh Athena untuk kembali menjaga kuil, dan memperteguh pertemanan agar menjadi ikatan sesungguhnya, Saga tetap merasa ia tidak pantas berada di tengah para sahabatnya–jika Saga boleh memanggil demikian, karena pengkhianat sepertinya akan selalu salah walau dibenci apa lagi dimaafkan.

"Apa lo benar-benar memiliki kepribadian ganda?"

"Ya. Namanya Ares." Identitas Saga yang lain itu betul-betul Kanon sesali. Milo memang sudah tahu. Namun, memastikannya secara langsung tidaklah masalah, kan?

"Seenggaknya gue tahu satu hal. Memiliki kepribadian ganda pasti berat, kan? Gue aja kagak kebayang, kalau misalnya gue punya sisi jahat kayak Ares."

"Milo?" Ternyata Saga tidak mendengarkan sebuah caci maki yang ia harap akan disinggung, meski sejenak saja. Pria berumur 21 tahun itu kini tertawa kecil, sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sejak dulu selalu dikatakan, kalau gemini pasti punya sisi jahat sama baik. Karena itu takdir, kita enggak boleh menyalahkannya, kan?"

"Memangnya kamu tidak membenciku? Aku memanfaatkan kepercayaanmu untuk hal-hal buruk."

"Marah, sih, pasti. Sejujurnya juga gue sebenarnya sempat benci sama lo. Tapi ..."

"Tapi?" Seulas senyum Milo rajut di bibirnya. Kanon yang sempat kesal malah meleleh, sedangkan Saga merasa tenteram karenanya, ditambah Milo menepuk bahu kakak gemini itu.

"Si Kanon aja gue maafin. Kalian juga udah melakukan apa yang menurut kalian benar, buat menebus dosa. Lo bunuh diri, sedangkan Kanon ditusuk pakai _scarlet needle_ sama gue."

Pikirannya itu mendadak cerah, setelah Milo mencoba menggunakan sudut pandang Saga sewaktu dikuasai Ares. Mungkin inilah yang Mu lakukan, ketika _gold saint_ tersisa dibangkitkan sebagai _Specter_– melihatnya dari cara pikir mereka, sehingga ia tidak gegabah ataupun tanpa sengaja menambah perasaan bersalah para _saint_, yang dipaksa melayani Hades.

"Itu ... sudah cukup untukmu?"

"Mau lo kayak bagaimana memang, Ga? Terus menurut gue, lo yang diibaratkan gugur itu juga keren, kok."

"Keren bagaimana?" Penuh kejutan sekali, ya, sosok Milo yang seumpama musim panas itu? Mungkin pepatah benar jika senyuman itu menular. Buktinya Saga ikut melengkungkan garis serupa, membuat ketegangan di tengah-tengah mereka surut.

"Dari situ gue belajar, biar kagak gampang percaya sama omongan orang. Susah memang, ya, punya otak setengah-setengah, mah. Ketahuan banget jarang dipakai."

"Percaya tanpa curiga juga sulit dilakukan, Milo. Kamu memiliki kehebatanmu sendiri." Pujian yang ditujukan padanya membuat Milo tertawa malu. Saga memang baik. Hanya karena takdir yang menaungi _saint_ Gemini terbilang kejam, Saga seolah-olah pantas dipermainkan sampai hancur, begitu pun Kanon.

"Makanya itu jangan minder. Jatuh enggak selamanya memalukan, kok. Lagian, lo masih punya kesempatan."

"Kesempatan untuk menebus dosa-dosaku, bukan? Kutebak kamu ingin mengatakan agar diriku terus hidup."

"Ketahuan, ya? Baguslah! Berarti lo sudau sadar, meskipun jatuh masih ada pilihan. Apakah lo pasrah dengan sekadar mengikuti arah angin, ataukah setelah jatuh bisa bangkit dengan cara lain. Untunglah lo memilih yang kedua, Ga. Athena-_sama_ pasti bangga padamu."

Jika mendengarkan Milo yang ternyata memiliki kebijaksanaan tersendiri, _gold saint_ lain pasti turut bangga, terutama Kanon yang mendadak terharu. Bukan hanya Saga, mereka semua pun berubah menuju kebaikan yang dapat dipercayai oleh hati masing-masing. Menjadi antagonis mungkin tidak selamanya buruk, walau Saga harus menelan pahit yang sering kali meruntuhkan dada hingga dirinya terus-menerus jatuh, tetapi bangkit hanya sekali.

Ikatan mereka menjadi kuat. Pengorbanan itu cukup pantas, ditambah semuanya mendapatkan epilog yang bahagia dengan dipercayakan pada kehidupan sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih, Milo. Aku juga tetap harus meminta maaf, karena dulu memanfaatkanmu." Sangat pelan, namun sudah cukup agar tersampaikan. Merasa waktunya tepat Kanon memutuskan muncul, lantas merangkul mesra bahu Milo.

"Oke, sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang. Jaga kuil, ya, Ga. Nanti kita bawakan momiji."

"Jangan menyampah, Kanon. Lebih baik kamu membawakan oleh-oleh berupa makanan." Cerewet dasar! Andaikata Milo tidak di sini, pasti Kanon sudah membalasnya sehingga tidak mengherankan, kalau kuil Gemini banyak retak-retak di dalam ruangannya.

"Makanan yang lebih enak daripada biskuit buatanmu, ya? Oke deh."

Karena adiknya tengah berbahagia sekaligus cemburu, maka Saga biarkan daripada ruang tamu roboh.

Tamat.


	3. Loser

Mendung bukanlah melulu bercerita mengenai langit di luar jendela, yang basah oleh abu-abu kelam. Menurut suasana hati seseorang, kata tersebut cocok untuk menggambarkan gundah yang mengacaukan diri sendiri, dan membuat hari tenggelam dalam muram.

Minggu itu padahal cerah–sangat cocok untuk bersepeda, menghabiskan sebuah film di bioskop, atau menongkrong ditemani pemandangan Tokyo, berpadu makanan enak. Namun, di pukul sembilan pagi ini Milo justru berwajah kusut, walau sebaskom air telah ia habiskan dengan harapan, mukanya kembali segar.

_Drrttt ... drrttt ..._

Pemuda berdarah Yunani itu mendengkus kesal, pada gawai hitam yang diletakkannya di pinggir wastafel. Nama, 'Mantan doang bukan Manhattan' tertera di layar, dan tentu Milo tahu betul siapa pengganggu yang dimaksud, oleh notifikasi _WhatsAppGaes_-nya.

_Mantan doang bukan Manhattan_

_09.03_

_Temui aku di kafe yang biasa. Terserah mau datang jam berapa, akan kutunggu._

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau datang?!"

Penuh amarah gawai tersebut Milo lempar ke ranjang. Tiba-tiba menghubunginya seolah-olah tahu, seluruh rencana Milo batal gara-gara para sahabatnya mendadak dihadapkan pada urusan jelas menjengkelkan. Bahkan jika boleh Milo ingin mengutuk sang mantan bahwa semua itu terjadi, gara-gara dia menghasut kawan-kawannya agar berpura-pura sibuk.

Padahal Milo ingin hari ini berjalan, dan berakhir baik walau tanggal yang sekarang adalah waktu, di mana ia patah hati usai putus. Memaafkan _orang itu_ hanya mendatangkan kesalahan yang lebih besar. Namun, Milo sendiri jujur bahwa dirinya tergelitik untuk berdamai–meskipun bukan orang bijak tetapi Milo juga sadar, mau sampai kapan ia memendam dendam membuat hatinya dipenuhi risi.

_Drrttt ... drrttt ..._

_09.04 _

_**Aiolia**_

_Pagi. Kamu ada waktu? _

Kala membaca nama yang kali ini bukan sosok menyebalkan itu, sepasang mata Milo terbelalak karena entah bagaimana: ia justru merasa kaget.

* * *

**Loser**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada.**

**Chara: Milo x Kanon x Aiolia**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event "Milo Fest 2019" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 3: Free Day**

* * *

Jika dibandingkan dengan mantannya, maka Aiolia hanyalah seorang teman baik tanpa kenangan spesial yang dapat dibanggakan oleh Milo. Mereka selalu bersama sejak SD, bahkan di SMA pun entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, satu sekolah juga sekelas selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Sebenarnya Aiolia yang tahu-tahu bertanya demikian bukanlah perkara besar, tetapi terasa janggal bagi Milo karena pesan si mantan masih terngiang-ngiang.

_**Milo**_

_09.06_

_Ada. Emangnya kenapa?_

_**Aiolia**_

_09.06_

_Mau jalan-jalan?_

_**Milo**_

_09.07_

_Ke mana?_

Pendek-pendek banget, membuat Milo geregetan jadinya. Kurang dari satu menit Aiolia mengirimkan balasan berupa, 'pusat perbelanjaan, di Kafe Sanctuary' yang merunyamkan suasana hati Milo–sang mantan pun berada di sana, dengan letak duduk di pinggir jendela yang merupakan favoritnya, dan berarti; mereka akan langsung tertangkap basah, walau baru menunjukkan batang hidung.

Galau? Jelas! Milo, kan, sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan menjumpai mantan. Masa iya dia ingkar? Mau dibawa ke mana harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati? Kalaupun hendak meminta maaf kepada mantan tinggal ucapkan saja dalam hati, kan?

Kali jika begitu Milo bisa berhenti diteror–sebenarnya si mantan sudah mengajak bertemu sejak dua bulan lalu, tetapi baru hari ini siswa kelas tiga SMA itu merasa risi, sekaligus geregetan tidak jelas.

_**Milo**_

_09.25_

_Maaf, Lia. Gue–_

Ketukan pintu yang terkesan misterius terdengar dari depan rumah Milo. Seingatnya tak ada paket, atau seorang tamu yang mengabarkan ingin berkunjung. Suara televisi masih mengisi keheningan, menandakan kedua orang tuanya masih asyik menonton film. Saat Milo mengintip lewat kenop usai berlari-lari kecil, dan penasaran dengan perawakan asing tersebut ia pun membukanya perlahan, hanya untuk terkejut lagi.

Ada Aiolia di sana. Senyumannya tampak canggung kala menyambut keterkejutan Milo. Mereka terus-menerus membisu mengartikan raut wajah masing-masing, dan berhadapan-hadapan tanpa minat memecah sunyi.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Milo yang tidak peka, sehingga dirinya mana paham. Entah gugup atau apa, Aiolia lebih dulu menggaruk tengkuk sebelum menjawab.

"Menjemput ... mu ..."

"Buat apaan?"

"Pergi ke kafe. Kupikir karena kau diam saja, jawabannya adalah 'iya'." Spekulasi darimana pula? Karena kesabaran Milo masih tersisa sepeser, jadilah Aiolia dibiarkan tetap menghadapnya. Kedua bahu pemuda berzodiak Leo itu Milo pegang, bahkan tatapannya sengaja dibuat menyipit.

"Jawabannya adalah enggak!"

"Makanya aku jemput biar kau mau." Memang berhubungan apa? Sekarang Milo memutar bola matanya akibat tidak habis pikir, melepas pegangan di pundak Aiolia, lantas berniat menutup pintu kalau saja 'kata kuncinya' terlambat disebutkan.

"Kanon ada di sana, kan?"

"Tahu darimana?"

"Kafe itu favoritnya. Kau sendiri yang sering cerita." Ah, iya, ya. Milo mendadak mengenang obrolan mereka yang selalu berlarut-larut, setiap dua cangkir kopi tersaji hangat di atas meja. Menyadari perubahan tak kasatmata dari perasaan Milo, tanpa aba-aba Aiolia menarik pergelangan tangannya. Lagian pakaian Milo sudah rapi, kok, walau bukan itu permasalahannya.

"Kujelaskan sambil jalan, oke?"

Rasa-rasanya menyaksikan Aiolia yang seantusias itu justru menjadi janggal bagi Milo.

* * *

Kafe bernuansa klasik, di mana mahakarya Beethoven–Fur Elise–mengalun perlahan, dimasuki oleh Aiolia pertama kali diikuti Milo yang berwajah gugup. Melodi lembut itu tidaklah memanjakan telinga Milo, agar betah berlarut-larut menikmati pelayanan serta menu yang tersaji. Tanpa memerlukan pencarian panjang, mereka langsung menemukan sosok mantan Milo yang asyik memandangi jendela.

Dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan, mereka bertiga saling melempar pandang. Mantan Milo–sebut saja Kanon–mempersilakan keduanya duduk, diiringi senyuman tipis yang terpatri di bibir.

"Saking kepanasannya kau tidak bisa berkata-kata?" Pertama-tama Aiolia memang sengaja memancing Kanon. Masih dengan tekstur senyuman yang tipis, dan tenangnya menyerupai permukaan danau, tampaknya Kanon tak merasai cemburu atau amarah yang Aiolia harapkan.

"Kepanasan bagaimana? Ini, kan, di ka–", "Karena melihat kalian bergandengan tangan begitu? Sayangnya kau salah sangka." Kanon bukan pengidap rabun jauh. Dari awal mereka memasuki kafe, matanya sudah menangkap gerak-gerik tersebut. Sadar telah salah paham, Milo sekadar mengangguk-angguk lantas memilih diam.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, ya."

"Tentu saja. Apa aku harus memanggilmu Aiolia-_san_? Kita baru pertama kali bertemu, bukan?" Sebagai basa-basi Kanon mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Mungkin tidaklah seburuk yang Milo kira, karena semula ia menduga entah Aiolia atau Kanon akan memulai pertarungan seratus hari.

"Aiolia saja."

Ujung-ujungnya pula Aiolia terpaksa melepaskan genggaman, demi menerima basa-basi paling memuakkan dalam hidup sang pemuda Leo. Samar-samar garis lengkung di bibir Kanon menyiratkan kepuasan. Suasana yang mengelilingi mereka berdua tanpa melibatkan Milo kian memanas, bahkan mendidih menjadikan Milo semakin risi, terutama mengenai rencana terselubung Aiolia.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kanon, atas kesepakatan bersama baik Aiolia maupun Milo setuju, untuk berperan menjadi pacar palsu. Katanya Aiolia ingin membuat Kanon menyerah, ketika mengetahui hubungan mereka telah menginjak taraf yang spesial.

Niat sahabatnya memang baik, meski sulit dipungkiri Milo agak cemas. Dua tahun berpacaran dengan Kanon, tentu ia hafal gerak-gerik mantannya ini. Terlebih lagi Kanon tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda geram, lebih-lebih hendak menyerah.

"Boleh tahu sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" Atau Milo saja yang terlalu berlebihan? Apa pun rencana Kanon, memikirkannya terlalu memusingkan Milo ditambah selama ini; ia sendiri selalu gagal menerka-nerka

"Dua bulan," jawab Aiolia singkat. Namun, pelayan yang ingin mengambil pesanan mereka justru banjir keringat dingin–wajah kedua pria tampan ini boleh jadi kalem, namun intimidasinya menguar ke mana-mana.

"Aku dan Milo putus enam bulan yang lalu. Ternyata kau cepat juga, ya, _move on_-nya?" Pandangan Kanon tertuju pada Milo yang mengangguk. Usai mengisyaratkan agar sang pelayan menjauh dari medan pertempuran ini, setelah mengambil pesanan yang Kanon tulis, Milo memutuskan melanjutkannya dengan berkata-kata.

"Terus kenapa lo masih mengajak gue ketemuan? Gue rasa lo cukup pintar buat sadar, kalau gue sudah punya yang baru."

"Mana kutahu jika dua bulan lalu, kau juga ternyata sudah jadian. Hal itu memang tidak tertebak, kok." Teror yang bertepatan dengan hati Milo direbut orang lain jelas tidak menyenangkan. Jadi, wajar saja apabila ajakan Kanon selalu diabaikan, walau adik dari Saga itu memiliki spekulasi lain bahkan sejak awal.

"Maaf saja. Tetapi gue sudah bersumpah enggak akan membalas pesan lo. Anggap saja ini adalah kejutan."

"Dengar, kan? Setelah mengetahui kebenarannya kau tidak lagi punya alasan, untuk mengganggu Milo." Seolah-olah Aiolia yang sekarang ini maju, dan berucap demikian memang benar adalah ksatria putih Milo. Meskipun kedua-duanya telah menekankan hubungan mereka, tetap saja senyuman Kanon belum luntur walau seinci.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati hidangan kalian."

"Tidak perlu. Aku dan Milo akan se–"

Belum sempat menuntaskan ucapannya, pelayan yang tadi gugup itu membawakan tiga piring _spaghetti_ beserta minumannya. Curiga akan tindakan Kanon sepasang mata Aiolia sampai menyipit, walau manusia bersangkutan memasang tampang polos yang menjengkelkan.

"Anggap saja traktiran, karena kalian sudah jadian. Apa kau setega itu untuk menolaknya, Aiolia-_san_?" Jelas sekali Kanon sengaja memancing amarah. Daripada mereka memulai baku hantam, terus Milo ikut-ikutan walaupun demi menghentikan keduanya, lebih baik Milo mengambil cara damai.

"Mumpung ditraktir jangan ditolak. Lagian gue lapar."

"Jika kau memang lapar aku bisa mentraktirmu dengan uangku sendiri, Mil." Melahap makanan yang disediakan oleh rivalnya, jelas Aiolia ogah kalau saja bukan Milo yang mengajak. Menyaksikan singa keras kepala ini jinak–adalah panggilan baru Kanon untuk Aiolia–semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

Memesan makanan untuk menahan mereka lebih lama, lantas memperhatikan cara sepasang insan ini berkomunikasi adalah rencana yang Kanon maksud. Milo, dan Aiolia tampak sesekali mengobrol secara santai. Topik di sekitar keduanya menyangkut rupa-rupa hal, serta tentu saja Milo cenderung aktif dalam membangun suasana. Cara Aiolia mendengarkan Milo ternyata menggelitik Kanon, sehingga ia menyengajakan diri tenggelam pada percakapan tersebut.

Perasaannya yang diam membuat cara Aiolia mendengarkan terkesan spesial. Sekilas pemuda sepantarannya ini–Kanon tahu usia mereka sama-sama delapan belas, walau ia berbeda sekolah dengan Aiolia begitu pun Milo–boleh jadi terkesan acuh tak acuh. Namun, apabila ditanya meski pertanyaannya belum selesai, Aiolia pasti lebih dulu membanjiri dengan jawaban yang terus-menerus berkumpul, seolah-olah tak habis-habis.

Aiolia sendiri memilih membuat perasaannya diam, karena ia sadar Milo masih menyukai Kanon. Jika pemuda berambut gondrong, serta acak-acakan itu kurang memahami tentang yang sesungguhnya ia rasai, maka Kanon dan Aiolia maklum. Mereka hanya perlu bertaruh, mengenai siapa yang kali ini berhasil meyakinkan Milo.

Ingin bertarung secara adil pun, Kanon sudah pasti keluar sebagai pemenang, bukan? Perasaan sejati Milo masih mengingat soal Kanon–bukan Aiolia yang paling-paling; cinta sebatas sahabat karib.

Ah. Kanon jadi teringat akan alasannya mengajak Milo putus. Selain wajah terluka sang mantan, ia turut mengenang kakak kembarnya–Saga–karena tak tanggung-tanggung gemini tertua itu memarahi Kanon.

_"Caramu terlalu berlebihan, idiot!"_

Toh, adegan di mana mereka putus terjadi, karena Kanon memiliki cara yang terlalu ekstrem–yaitu demi menguji kesetiaan Milo, apakah nanti ia kembali padanya atau justru berpaling, gara-gara sakit hati.

(Meski entah Milo kembali atau menjauh, Kanon sendiri acuh tak acuh sejak memutus pertalian mereka)

Hanya saja jika Milo mengakui tetap memilih Kanon, dengan senang hati ia akan berbahagia, karena menyaksikan Aiolia hancur.

"Ada noda di bi–" Setelah meringankan Aiolia dengan turut merayakan _hari jadiannya_, memang Kanon sebaik apa sampai mengizinkan Aiolia kembali bertindak? Adik gemini itu lebih dulu menghapus saus _spaghetti_ yang menempel di bibir Milo, dengan menjilatnya. Tanpa merasai malu apa lagi ragu, terang-terangan Kanon menampakkan seringai kemenangan.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau perbuat terhadap Milo?!" Penuh amarah Aiolia menarik kerah kemeja Kanon. Tawa merendahkan yang sayup-sayup terdengar nyaris saja, membuat Aiolia meninju pipi saingannya apabila Milo tak melerai.

"Sudah waktunya kita mengakhiri sandiwara konyol ini, bukan?"

"Jadi lo memang sadar, ya?" Cara Milo yang blak-blakan itu ingin Kanon manfaatkan, semata-mata demi memuaskan kesenangan pribadi. Wajah bingungnya turut mengherankan mereka, terutama Milo yang mendadak meragu.

"Sadar akan apa? Mau memberitahuku lebih lanjut?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Gue yakin lo sudah sadar, kalau kita hanya pura-pura." Mendengar pengakuan yang sebegitu mulusnya lolos, Aiolia menepuk jidat atas kebodohan Milo. Menyaksikan rencananya berlangsung lancar, dibandingkan apa pun Kanon ingin melihat dirinya yang tertawa, walau terpaksa ia tahan.

"Benarkah? Padahal yang kumaksud adalah, seharusnya kalian berhenti bersandiwara seperti teman. Tunjukkan saja bagaimana kemesraan kalian di depanku."

"Sayangnya kami bukan orang bermuka tembok sepertimu," balas Aiolia sinis. Tangan Milo kembali berada dalam genggamannya, dan dengan cepat Kanon menepis–urusan mereka belum selesai, bukan? Aiolia pikir ia bisa kabur ke mana?

"Milo tidak pernah berbohong, dan sekali melakukannya pasti ketahuan. Aku yakin kau sangat memahami itu, Aiolia."

"Terus kau mau apa?" Semenjak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sebegitu besarnya, saat itulah Aiolia sudah salah. Ia sendiri bodoh, karena terlalu yakin dapat menyingkirkan Kanon secara langsung. Pilihan terbaik memanglah Milo yang menjauhi mantannya, atau segala hal akan runyam.

Semua jelas-jelas salahnya. Namun, mengapa Milo yang justru menanggung beban tersebut, dan memasang wajah tidak enak pada Aiolia yang kini ... ekspresinya pasti tak karuan, bukan? Sangat acak-acakan, sampai-sampai mampu memedihkan hati siapa pun karena luka yang dialaminya sulit didefinisikan.

Andaikata Aiolia tidak pernah memberanikan diri menyukai Milo, ia tak perlu menjerumuskan sahabatnya bersama dirinya sendiri, ke lubang terkelam yang melumat mereka perlahan-lahan, hingga seluruh kata hanya diisi oleh rasa sakit saja.

Jika ingin menyalahkan, maka lakukan itu kepada Aiolia seperti yang telah Kanon perbuat–memandangnya serendah mungkin, seakan-akan tidak pantas disaksikan sebagai eksistensi, selain sebuah ketiadaan yang dipaksakan hadir, karena permintaan bodoh seseorang.

Kalau sedari dulu Milo tak pernah menginginkan Aiolia sebagai sahabat, pria naif ini pasti mustahil muncul di hadapan Kanon–mana mungkin ikut-ikutan menyukai Milo yang ternyata, semata-mata membawakannya pada kehancuran.

Kanon jadi ingin kasihan, supaya harga diri Aiolia yang tinggi itu tidak lagi tersisa.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja? Milo. Cium Aiolia sebelum aku menciummu. Dengan begitu kubiarkan kau membawa Aiolia pergi."

"Me-mencium ... nya?" Milo yang mengulang perintah itu dengan mengerahkan segala keterkejutannya, telah memperlihatkan kemenangan yang cerah bagi Kanon. Mana mungkin ia mampu? Mereka sekadar sahabat di mata Milo yang mulai berkabut.

Maaf. Milo sangat berharap untuk mengucapkannya kepada Aiolia dengan tegas, agar sang sahabat berhenti melibatkan diri sendiri dalam permasalahan Milo. Tidak seharusnya Aiolia tetap sebaik ini, sampai-sampai merasa bersalah gara-gara gagal menjauhkan Milo dari Kanon.

Kenyataannya pula Milo masih mencintai Kanon rupanya. Tentu ia marah bahkan benci, ketika diajak putus tanpa alasan jelas. Namun, di sisi lain kerinduan Milo berteriak dengan lantang. Sebanyak atau sesering apa pun dirinya menganggap rasa tersebut seolah-olah sangat samar -sengaja dinilai sebagai kehilangan sekalipun–perasaan itu sangat keras kepala agar diakui oleh Milo secara nyata.

Berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bukanlah cara yang Milo harapkan, untuk melindungi hatinya. Meskipun setelah ini Aiolia runtuh lagi, karena melihat Milo kembali pada Kanon yang berarti ia gagal, ini akan menjadi luka terakhirnya–Milo pastikan itu.

"Mana bisa gue mencium sahabat sen-"

Tetapi Milo bungkam, berkat ciuman Aiolia yang tak tanggung-tanggung melahap habis pembelaannya. Sepasang _aquamarine_ yang mewarnai mata Milo terbelalak, kala menyadari pagutan yang telah terputus. Bagaimanakah cara yang akan Aiolia hadirkan kali ini? Karena Kanon belum muak menontoni Aiolia menarik hati Milo agar sedikit goyah, dan semuanya tinggal kesia-siaan menjadikan Aiolia kian sesak.

"E-eh?! Aiolia?"

"Bagiku kau bukan pacar palsu, Milo." Tak akan ada setelah ini, yaitu sebuah waktu di mana Aiolia hendak meresmikan hubungan mereka. Pilihan terbaiknya adalah pamit, daripada terlukai dengan cara yang semakin tidak memanusiakan Aiolia.

"Berarti kau–" Telunjuk Aiolia membungkam bibirnya, agar pertanyaan Milo tetap menjadi tanda tanya yang tersimpan secara utuh. Entah bagaimana Milo membenci Aiolia yang menggeleng dengan lemah, begitu pun senyumannya yang tampak rapuh–terlalu asing di mata Milo.

"Setelah ini kita tetap bersahabat, kok. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkannya juga padaku?" Nada usil itu sekadar Aiolia tanggapi dengan mengangkat tangan. Bayang-bayangnya kini lenyap dari pandangan mereka, dan diam-diam Kanon mengukir tawa yang bisu dalam hatinya. Bahu Milo segera ia rangkul, walau pemuda riang ini tampak kurang menyukainya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Milo. Aku tahu kau pasti tetap memilihku." Guna membersihkan _noda_ yang Aiolia tempelkan pada bibir Milo, dengan lembut Kanon menciumnya. Iseng-iseng adik gemini itu melirik ke arah jendela, di mana ternyata Aiolia sempat menyaksikannya, lantas buru-buru berlari.

"Cintamu benar-benar menjengkelkan, Non. Hari ini aku mau pulang. Besok kita bertemu lagi." Setidaknya biarkan Milo mengejar Aiolia, karena ia ingin memberikan penghiburan sebagai sahabat (terbaiknya).

Dewi kemenangan benar-benar menyayangi Kanon, bukan? Untunglah ia berpikiran memutuskan Milo, sehingga pemandangan seindah ini dapat terbayangkan.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ini belum apa2 udah free day aja ya aku wkwkw. awalnya mau dibikin pake tema date, cuma kok jadi melenceng jauh gini ya. mana di sini kanon keliahatan jahat lagi wkwkw. aku sempet kepikiran pengen bikin si aiolia khilaf trus anuin milo, tapi kasian milo :( yaudah deh lupakan aja.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. semoga kita segera bertemu di day 4 secepat mungkin.


	4. Two Hundred Centuries Ago

**Two Hundred Centuries Ago**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada (Saint Seiya Original), Shiori Teshirogi (Saint Seiya Lost Canvas)**

**Chara: Kardia x Milo**

**Genre: Friendship.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event "Milo Fest 2019" di tumblr. **

* * *

**Request by: anandalintang (Kardia feat Milo).  
**

**Thank you for review my story. Hope you like this chapter anandalintang and all.  
**

* * *

**Day 4: Magic**

* * *

Sesekali bolos bukanlah perkara sepenting itu, sampai-sampai harus dibesar-besarkan dengan hiperbol yang terdengar memuakkan.

Hanya sehari saja padahal, Milo yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun itu ingin mengunjungi pasar Sanctuary. Sebagai seorang bocah, apa pun yang asing di matanya akan mengundang rasa penasaran tak terelakkan, dan wajar saja walau agak menjengkelkan. Selama tidak berbalik 'membunuh' Milo, maka harusnya bukan masalah kalau sekarang ini ia justru berkeliling di tengah-tengah keramaian, dibandingkan latihan untuk mematangkan kemampuan.

Sehari tidak latihan mana mungkin melemahkannya. Lagi pula yang Milo cari di pasar ini hal yang wajar-wajar saja, kok–bukan harta karun, emas, apa lagi tahta. Jadi, tak seorang pun akan membunuh dia walau membawa rasa penasaran ini ke mana-mana.

(Bocah sepuluh tahun yang tidak mengetahui makna, 'rasa penasaran bisa membunuhmu' termasuk normal, bukan?)

"Dibeli, dibeli! Kalung langka edisi terbatas dari Mesir!"

"Baju baru! Baju baru! Beli satu gratis satu!"

"Sandal murah yang nyaman hanya di sini! Jangan sampai ketinggalan."

Teriakan yang bersahut-sahutan itu menjadikan udara lebih panas, oleh kemeriahan yang didominasi aura persaingan tanpa batas. _Aquamarine_ di mata Milo tampak menari-nari penuh kekaguman. Namun, hiruk-pikuk yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dengan euforia terpaksa ia abaikan, karena tujuan Milo kemari bukanlah membeli kalung, sandal atau baju.

_"Mau tahu sesuatu enggak, Mil? Denger-denger di pasar Sanctuary, ada peramal yang memiliki kekuatan magis."_

Ucapan Kanon–seorang remaja yang lebih tua delapan tahun dari Milo–kembali terngiang-ngiang di benaknya yang memanas oleh antusiasme. Kehadiran peramal itu jelas merupakan cerita yang menarik hati. Namun, kenapa teman-temannya menolak pergi bersama Milo? Padahal ia ingin mengajak Camus–sahabat terbaiknya–tetapi ajakan Milo malah dijawab, 'saya tidak percaya pada hal-hal gaib'.

Jadilah Milo kabur seorang diri untuk mencari keberadaan sang peramal, dan percayalah itu super duper membosankan.

"Masa lalu ataukah masa depan, mana yang kau sukai?" _DEG! _Suara asing itu tahu-tahu menyergap indra pendengarannya membuat Milo terperanjat. Sibuk sekali calon _saint_ Scorpio ini celingak-celinguk, untuk menemukan sumbernya yang sangat misterius.

"Di sini, anak muda."

Di pinggir jalan itu, kah, maksudnya? Dengan sedikit waspada Milo mendekati meja kayu yang ditutupi kain ungu, di mana di atasnya terdapat bola kristal yang tampak kosong. Ketika mata sang bocah mencoba menemui netra milik sosok misterius ini, yang Milo dapatkan hanyalah kesia-siaan karena wajahnya pun diselimuti tudung hitam yang kelihatan berdebu.

"L-lo manggil gue?"

"Keinginanmu yang kuat telah mempertemukanmu denganku." Otak Milo agak lambat _loading_-nya. Sebelum menjawab ia lebih dulu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri atau kanan–kali saja mendadak mendapatkan ilham yang mencerahkan akal.

"Jadi?"

"Masa lalu ataukah masa depan, mana yang kau sukai?" Lagi? Sumpah. Milo tak habis pikir mengapa _dia_ mengulang pertanyaannya. Apa menontoni Milo menggaruk rambut seperti sekarang sangatlah lucu? Bocah kecil itu pusing, lho. Masa dijadikan bahan bercandaan?

"Apa lo peramal yang Kanon maksud?"

"Di masa lalu Kanon adalah calon _saint_ Gemini yang mengikuti pelatihan bersama kakaknya, Saga. Di masa depan Kanon akan berkhianat, dan menjadi pengikut Poseidon."

"Bener, bener. Kanon emang adiknya Saga, terus lagi pelatihan bareng gue juga." Terkadang gagal menjadi pendengar yang baik ada untungnya juga. Kini Milo asyik berdecak kagum atas kemampuan si peramal yang tidak mengada-ngada–ternyata pula Kanon tak berbohong, karena Milo sempat berpikir ia ditipu lagi.

"Maka apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Apa bener lo pakai sihir buat ngeramal?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Berarti lo tau pendahulu _saint_ Scorpio siapa?" tanya Milo yang saking bersemangatnya sampai memukul meja. Sekilas peramal berjenis kelamin ambigu itu menyeringai, meski kurang Milo perhatikan.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi kekuatan sihir, anak muda. Akan kutunjukkan padamu jika demikian."

Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca mantra aneh yang tidak Milo pahami. Udara yang semula tenang perlahan-lahan membentuk pusaran angin yang mengelilingi Milo. Semakin lama ketebalan serta kecepatannya bertambah, hingga sang peramal pun tak dapat melihat tubuh pelanggannya yang tahu-tahu; lenyap tanpa satu pun jejak.

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi pertemuan yang menarik."

* * *

Pusaran angin itu membawa Milo ke sebuah kamar yang sederhana, dengan pencahayaan minim membuatnya kesulitan melihat. Agar tidak sengaja menyandung benda-benda asing, atau menabrak tembok sampai hidungnya bonyok Milo berjalan sangat pelan, sementara tangannya sibuk meraba-raba mencari pintu keluar. Kira-kira ia hanya berjalan sekitar sepuluh langkah untuk menemukan kenop, menandakan bahwa ruangan ini terbilang kecil.

"Cuma ini ruangan gelap banget, deh. Kagak bisa bayar listrik kali, ya?"

Komentar yang setengah bercanda setengah heran itu tidak digubris siapa pun, selain tenggelam dalam suasana sunyi yang membosankan. Entah sudah berapa kali Milo menguap dalam pencarian menuju jalan keluar. Ia terus saja lurus, menilik ruangan yang ini sekadar diisi puluhan tiang. Kala secarik sinar kuning terasa menyentuh kulit serta permukaan lantai, Milo buru-buru berlari untuk mengecek di manakah ia berada secara pasti.

"Ini kan ... Sanctuary."

Ada dua belas kuil yang berjejer dari atas hingga bawah sewaktu dicek, sementara Milo mungkin berada di tengah-tengah. Kakinya maju sebanyak lima langkah, lantas membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat kuil apa yang barusan ia masuki.

Lambang scorpio tercetak di atas pintu masuknya. Rasa terkejut yang saat ini menguasai panca indra Milo membuatnya membatu, sampai ia merasai kosmo yang kuat tengah menaiki tangga, diiringi obrolan kecil yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Untungnya misi kita hari ini berjalan lancar," ucap seorang pemuda berambut _auburn_. Milo yang dengan sigap bersembunyi di dalam kuil sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya, untuk mengecek keadaan di luar.

"Ya. Tetapi kau agak gegabah, Dohko." Bukankah itu nama _saint_ Libra yang usianya tiga ratus tahun? Namun, menurut pengelihatan Milo sosok tersebut sangat muda, juga memiliki postur yang tinggi membikin pangling.

Lawan bicara Dohko merupakan seorang pemuda yang mengenakan _cloth_ Aries. Siapa pun dia Milo kagak kenal, sekaligus masa bodoh walau sedikit kepo mengenai identitasnya. Mereka tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, kala berpapasan dengan saint lain yang nyaris saja membuat Milo terpekik. Apakah matanya ikut terkena mantra si peramal sehingga salah lihat atau bagaimana, karena Milo sendiri tidak memercayai yang ia saksikan.

Pemuda ketiga yang ikut serta dalam obrolan Dohko, dan kawan aries-nya itu, menyerupai Milo dalam tampilan fisik terutama warna rambut. Paling-paling yang membedakan mereka hanyalah usia–suatu hari juga Milo yakin, dirinya akan memiliki gurat wajah yang tegas, berbadan tegap, dan terpenting menjadi _saint_ Scorpio.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

_"Dia mendekat!" _Terlalu enggan tertangkap basah Milo sampai menahan napas, ketika pemuda yang menyerupainya itu memasuki kuil Scorpio. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Tinggal menengok ke samping kanan saja, keberadaan Milo langsung diketahui dengan jelas.

"Keluar lo penyusup! Cupu amat mainnya sembunyi. Lawan gue sini."

"Bukan penyusup! Tadi ada peramal di pasar, terus tiba-tiba gue udah di sini."

Bersembunyi pun apa gunanya? Terang-terangan Milo menampakkan diri di hadapan si penantang, yang alisnya naik sebelah gara-gara bingung–sejak kapan kuil Scorpio juga dihuni anak-anak? Tanpa ba-bi-bu pemuda berwajah garang ini menarik kerah belakang dari kaus yang Milo pakai, kemudian menjulurkan tubuhnya ke arah anak tangga sekalian memasang ancang-ancang ingin melempar.

"Pergi sendiri atau gue lempar dari sini. Pilih yang mana?" Kegalakannya yang tidak sedikit pun menyiratkan niat untuk _santuy_ Milo kutuk habis-habisan dalam hati. Membentur anak tangga itu sakit, lho. Dikira tubuhnya ini boneka apa?

"Dilempar?! Entar gue geger otak gimana? Dasar om-om gila!"

"Tadi lo panggil gue apa, hah?! Coba ulang."

"Om-om gila! Masa lo setega itu ngelempar gue sampai ke kuil Aries?" Syukur hanya gegar otak. Kalau mati di tempat bagaimana? Kemungkinan kedua memang lebih masuk akal, meski tentu saja Milo sangat menolaknya. Lagian dia ini jelas sekali merupakan penerus si pemuda sangar. Kok diperlakukan macam penyusup sungguhan?

"Oh ... lo mau dilempar ke kuil Aries? Boleh aja, sih. Kalo masih hidup naik lagi, ya, ke sini."

"E-enggak, Om. Can–" _BUAKKK! _Jitakan yang keras menghantam kepala Milo sampai benjol. Tubuh mungilnya dilempar ke sembarang arah–seribu untung tidak jadi terbang ke kuil Aries yang terlalu jauh.

"Jangan harap lo bisa lolos, kalo enggak menjawab pertanyaan gue."

Tubuh yang lebih jangkung itu duduk di depan pintu masuk, sedangkan Milo dibuat membelakanginya. Setiap beberapa _gold saint_ lewat, lalu iseng-iseng menanyakannya yang dianggap berada dalam posisi aneh, ia pasti berteriak, 'bukan urusan kalian!' sebelum Milo buka mulut.

"Jadi apa yang lo lakukan di sini?"

"Kenapa kita enggak masuk aja?" Membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan baginya merupakan undangan, untuk kembali menjitak kepala Milo yang benjol dua tingkat. Padahal ia tidak salah. Begini amat nasib jadi bocah yang antara bego sama polos beda tipis?

"Kuil gue enggak boleh dinodai sama orang asing."

"Tapi, kan, gue penerus lo."

_HAH? APA? PENERUS? _Kira-kira begitulah terjemahan dari ekspresinya yang sangat menyebalkan, membuat Milo menyuruh dia agar balik ke posisi awal. Memang lebih baik saling membelakangi ternyata, daripada tiba-tiba Milo khilaf ingin menusuknya menggunakan _Scarlet Needle_ yang masih abal-abal–setidaknya kuku Milo panjang, minimal perih sedikit kayak di-akupuntur, lah.

"Coba keluarin kosmo lo. Boong, gue lempar ke kuil Aries beneran."

Rupa-rupanya pula Milo tidak berbohong, karena dari belakang punggungnya dia dapat merasai kosmo keemasan yang belum stabil. Namun, jika mendadak bertemu penerus _saint_ Scorpio padahal kemarin-kemarin tak ada tanda-tanda akan berjodoh, bukankah sangat mencurigakan?

"Oke. Gue percaya lo adalah penerusnya, karena rambut lo badai kek punya gue."

"Rambut Camus juga badai. Berarti dia bisa jadi _saint_ Scorpio, dong." Tetapi sahabatnya itu calon pemegang _cloth_ Aquarius–mana boleh punya dua. Apa yang pemuda ini pikiran jelas berbeda 180 derajat dengan Milo, karena dirinya sendiri malah bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud.

"Siapa tuh Camus?"

"Eh? Itu cuma temen khayalan gue, kok." Maaf banget, serius. Milo kehabisan ide untuk berdalih, apa lagi ditanya tiba-tiba. Nun jauh di sana yang dibicarakan seketika bersin, bahkan buku-buku di sekitarnya jadi beku akibat _bad mood_ dadakan.

"Sifat kurang ajar lo pasti membuat lo susah punya temen, sampai-sampai kudu berkhayal."

"Emangnya Om punya temen?!"

"Punya, lah. Namanya Aquarius Degel. Tadi gue baru dari kuil dia, buat ngobrol santai. Pasti lo iri, kan?"

Ingin sekali Milo mengatainya plagiat, karena sahabat terbaiknya juga seorang aquarius. Padahal tak ada angin maupun hujan, tetapi mereka mendadak berhenti berisik seakan-akan sibuk, dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Milo berpikiran hendak menusuk wajahnya menggunakan _Scarlet Needle_, namun sekarang ia penasaran ingin melihat. Bukankah setelah mengobrol seperti tadi, jelas-jelas salah jika Milo tetap dianggap orang asing?

"Nama Om siapa? Kenalin gue Milo."

"Kardia. Omong-omong kita melenceng dari topik awal. Jadi kenapa lo ada di sini, bocah?" Nama miliknya telah Milo sebutkan sejelas mungkin. Selain tukang _ngegas_ apakah Kardia ini rada tuli, atau memang sengaja memancing amarah Milo?

"Di pasar Sanctuary ada peramal berkekuatan magis. Abis ketemu gue memintanya buat mengetahui, pendahulu gue itu siapa."

"Terus?"

"Tiba-tiba ada di kuil lo. Udah, sih, gitu aja."

"Aneh banget." Walaupun tidak ada sirat kebohongan yang ditangkap, oleh sepasang telinga Kardia. Kata 'pendahulu' itu sendiri sedikit-banyak mengganggunya, dan Milo yang jarang banget peka kali ini mencubit pinggang Kardia, seolah-olah berhasil memahami yang pendahulunya rasakan.

"Sakit, woi! Sekarang lo mau ribut sama gue atau gimana?"

"Abisnya lo kayak mendadak aneh. Emang lagi mikirin apa, sih? Atau sebenernya keberadaan gue mengganggu?"

Milo sadar ternyata, bahwa Kardia tengah menyeriusi beberapa pemikiran yang timbul. Sebagai apresiasi Kardia mengacak-acak rambut Milo, tanpa mengubah posisi mereka yang masih saling membelakangi. Jika Milo tidak kunjung bertindak pastilah Kardia terus keras kepala, sehingga bocah itu langsung berinisiatif untuk duduk di samping Kardia.

"Dasar bandel. Niat gue mau menyembunyikan lo padahal." Kehadiran Milo saja telah menyalahi aturan, terutama perasaan Kardia yang berubah aneh sejak mengenali bocah mengesalkan ini. Mau bagaimanapun mereka tidak seharusnya bertemu, karena bisa mengacaukan aliran waktu.

"Bicara apaan posisinya membelakangi kayak tadi? Enggak enak tahu." Lalu tanpa memikirkan kerisauan Kardia, dengan polosnya Milo memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan. Kardia pun menghela napas, ditambah merasa bodoh gara-gara sempat berpikir.

"Apa alasan lo jadi _saint_?"

Bukannya menjawab Milo justru memasang tampang kebingungan. Enggak bagaimana-bagaimana. Agak mengejutkan saja Kardia yang sedari awal menolak kontak dengan Milo, kini menatap sepasang _aquamarine_ milik sang bocah tanpa segan-segan. Terlalu kaget juga membuat Milo lebih asyik berkedip, dan lagi-lagi jitakan maut Kardia menyapa puncak kepalanya yang makin benjol.

"Jawab dong, ah. Jangan bikin gue bete napa?" Tidak _ngegas_ ke Milo apakah setelah ini Kardia masih bisa menyaksikan, bibirnya yang cemberut akibat kejengkelan yang melutup-letup? Kardia yakin ia tak mempunyai kelainan semacam pedofilia, tetapi _saint_ Scorpio abad delapan belas itu sangat gemas terhadap setiap tingkah laku Milo.

"Jelas buat melindungi orang-orang, juga kedamaian dunia. Pasti lo juga punya alasan yang sama, kan?"

Alasan yang sama, ya? Pandangan Kardia teralihkan pada biru langit tak berawan–setidaknya sedikit memperbaiki suasana hati, walau sebuah kelegaan kurang terasa. Sampai seluruh pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya mendapatkan jawaban masing-masing, Kardia mustahil merasa cerah meskipun di atas sana begitu terang.

"Beda. Sebenernya gue jadi _saint_, karena kepengen menyiksa orang." Bisa dipastikan Milo menunjukkan air muka yang jijik, sekaligus terheran-heran. Namun, pendapat Kardia dipatahkan karena yang ia dapati adalah; Milo justru biasa saja.

"Ngeri juga alasan lo. Cuma gue rasa selama lo memusuhi musuh Athena enggak apa-apa, sih. Justru iya bener harus disiksa, biar kapok buat mengganggu perdamaian."

"Asik juga lo ternyata. Kirain bakal nangis kejer-kejer."

"Masa calon _saint_ Scorpio penakut? Apa lagi ini di hadapan pendahulu gue. Jelas harus terlihat keren, dong, meski sedikit doang."

"Selain itu gue ngerasa, keberanian lo bukan cuma buat menyiksa musuh. Meski enggak keliatan, gue yakin sebenernya lo juga menggunakan keberanian itu untuk membela keadilan," sambung Milo sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Kentara sekali bocah bau kencur ini bangga akan kata-katanya, lantas penuh keisengan Kardia menyentil hidung Milo–kali sudah memanjang macam Pinokio.

"Oke. Lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua. Kenapa lo memilih jadi _saint_ buat melindungi mereka? Padahal bisa yang lain."

"_Saint_ itu punya jiwa yang kuat. Untuk melindungi orang-orang gue harus memilikinya, dong."

"Ahli bela diri pun punya jiwa yang kuat." Iya juga, ya. Tetapi jawaban Kardia itu Milo tolak dengan menggeleng. Dia memiliki jawaban sendiri. Mengikuti kalimat Kardia tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya, dan hal tersebut menjadi kebanggaan bagi Milo.

"Kosmo menjawab suara hati kita. Makanya gue pengen jadi _saint_, daripada ahli bela diri atau memilih pekerjaan lain."

Cemerlang sekali. Begitu bercahaya sewaktu Milo mengutarakannya dengan tegas, membuat hati Kardia menghangat berkat api yang lain. Apakah jawaban Milo hanyalah kenaifan semata, atau benar-benar mampu ia wujudkan, Kardia ingin memercayai kemungkinan terbaik yang telah Milo hadirkan. Meskipun dia adalah seorang bocah mengesalkan, penerus Kardia pasti juga hebat seperti dirinya.

Iya. Hebat dalam membuat orang-orang kesal, berpikir tanpa menggunakan otak, apa lagi melawan musuh menggunakan jurus serupa akupuntur. Selain kepiawaian bertarung, dengan bangga juga Kardia katakan hal-hal yang barusan disebut, termasuk bakat _saint_ Scorpio.

"Berarti lo yakin bisa selalu mendengarkan suara hati lo?"

"Pasti! Jangan bilang lo meragukan gue, ya? Nyebelin emang dasar." Lah, sendirinya? Hanya saja daripada memperpanjang perdebatan–takutnya Milo kelamaan pulang, terus dicari-cari–Kardia pun memutuskan diam saja.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir. Apa lo punya penyakit jantung?

_HAH? GIMANA? GIMANA? _Sekarang giliran Milo yang menyiratkan arti tersebut pada wajahnya. Menampar Milo menggunakan _Scarlet Needle_ sungguhan pastilah mampu mengusir kekesalan, dalam hati Kardia. Namun, bocah replikanya ini beruntung karena Kardia mempunyai sisa kesabaran yang bisa digunakan, demi menutupi perasaan dongkol.

"Berani banget lo masih bikin gue nunggu." Ya, maaf. Habisnya Milo kira pertanyaan terakhir bakalan bikin tegang. Eh, tahu-tahu melenceng drastis.

"Enggak. Tubuh gue sehat-sehat aja."

"Baiklah. Sekarang lo pulang sana. Kasian sama yang nyariin, gue mah. Entar sampai nangis-nangis, kan, bahaya."

"Harusnya gue yang nangis-nangis, gegara hampir dilempar dari kuil Scorpio ke kuil Aries." Masih juga dibahas. Mendengar candaan Milo yang basi Kardia sekadar memutar bola matanya, dan tak disangka-sangka malah Milo yang tertawa.

"Udah sana pulang. Masih bocah juga. Jangan ngerepotin orang meski itu kerjaan lu."

"Caranya gimana? Peramal yang bawa gue kemari aja kagak ada."

"Tadi lo bilang, 'kosmo menjawab suara hati kita', kan? Sekarang pakai kosmo lo buat pulang. Terus kalo gagal, nanti gue pecat jadi penerus, paham?"

"Iya, iya. Cerewet." Guna memfokuskan diri Milo sengaja memejamkan mata. Perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti kosmo keemasan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, menjadikan hawa kehadiran Milo menipis seiring waktu berjalan.

"Pas gue udah gede boleh ketemu lo lagi? Sekalian mau nanya sesuatu."

"Serah, dah. Lagian, bertanyanya sebelum pamit pulang, dong. Telat banget kalo sekarang."

"Gue ada firasat lo enggak bakal jawab, meski ditanyain sekarang juga. Pokoknya pegang janji lo, oke? Nanti gue yang pecat lo jadi pendahulu."

"Pendahulu mana bisa dipecat? Dasar bocah garing."

Usai keberadaan Milo menghilang seutuhnya, barulah Kardia memperlihatkan senyuman kecil yang selalu ia rahasiakan dari siapa pun. Pertanyaan Milo sangatlah mudah untuk ditebak, bahkan bagi seseorang yang otaknya tinggal setengah, seperti Kardia. Sembari memikirkan dua jawaban yang mungkin tak akan pernah tersampaikan, netra miliknya memandang senja dengan hati lapang yang tidak lagi kehilangan kelegaannya.

"Sebenernya gue cuma bersyukur, karena penerusku enggak punya penyakit jantung atau apa pun di dalam dirinya. Baguslah, Mil, lo bisa hidup lebih lama bersama rekan-rekan lo."

Entah itu suaranya ataupun semilir angin senja, Kardia merasa sejuk hingga dirinya seolah-olah terbebas, dari segala beban.

"Tentang pertemuan kita ... gue enggak janji juga. Jika emang gagal maafin gue, ya?"

Takdir yang kejam sama-sama menunggu mereka, tetapi Kardia akan lebih dulu menghadapinya demi Milo, agar sang penerus bisa berbahagia sedikit lebih lama.

* * *

_Milo lebih berhak dibandingkan Kardia, yang umurnya mungkin hanya tersisa satu hari saja._

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Yha berkat request ini aku bisa menambah ide buat milo fest yang dableknya 15 hari itu. cuma kalo aku enggak sanggup, kurasa aku bakal bikin 7 tema aja (percayalah, saya juga udah engep baru bikin 4 juga gegara rata2 tema nya AU). semoga ini enggak mengecawakan ya~ aku ngebut bikin satu hari gegara bolos kuliah soalnya wkwkw. moga pula minggu depan fic ini bisa update, kagak ngalor-ngidul gojel lagi, dan tamat Desember ini. AMIN!

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


	5. Olahraga Mengejar Gebetan

**Olahraga Mengejar Gebetan**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada (Saint Seiya Original), Saint Seiya Lost Canvas (Shiori Teshirogi)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, kecepetan di ending, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event "Milo Fest 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 5: Sports**

* * *

Latar putih berhiaskan mawar berwarna senada begitu pun segala perabot yang berada di atasnya merupakan panggung kemegahan, dari acara ternama "Kiss and Mark" yang dibawakan oleh presenter terkenal, Aphrodite si Pria Beracun. Kecantikan sekaligus ketampanannya adalah yang nomor satu di seantero Jepang, dan malam ini sebagai perayaan atas peluncuran episode ke dua ratus, mereka mengundang tamu spesial berdasarkan _polling_ terbanyak.

"Selamat malam, _Lovers_. Kembali lagi ke acara kesayangan kita, _Kiss and Mark_, _blow your kiss_~"

Para penonton mengikuti gerakan Aphrodite yang memberikan _kiss bye_. Tepuk tangan bergema dengan meriah setelahnya. Salah seorang kru langsung memberi isyarat untuk diam, membuat suasana kembali pada keheningan.

"Minggu lalu kita telah mengadakan polling yang berlangsung sangat sengit. Dengan perolehan 1337 suara untuk Saga, aktor kawakan ini digadang-gadang menjadi pemenangnya. Namun ..." Aphrodite sengaja menjeda ucapannya. Layar yang semula memperlihatkan wajah Saga beserta total voting kini digantikan, oleh paras seorang pemuda yang tidak kalah rupawan.

"Siapa sangka pendatang baru di dunia periklanan ini dapat menyaingi, bahkan melampaui total suara milik Saga. Dengan perolehan 1340 suara, mari kita sambut Milo ...!"

Dari belakang panggung seorang pemuda berjas putih berjalan dengan santainya, menuju sofa yang telah disediakan. Sekali lagi tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi stadion. Setelah mereda barulah Aphrodite melanjutkan skenario.

"Ketampanannya memang tidak dapat diragukan, apa lagi dilihat dari dekat seperti sekarang." Urat malu presenter satu ini memang sudah putus sedari awal. Seenak jidat Aphrodite mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Milo yang mendorong pipinya agar menjauh. Para fans wanita jelas cemburu. Seribu untung pula stadion belum kebakaran.

"Pamornya melejit tinggi semenjak membintangi produk susu yang entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, memiliki nama yang sama dengannya. Bagaimana tanggapanmu soal itu, Mil?"

"Ya ... kalo itu, sih, jelas-jelas kebetulan doang. Gue aja jujur merasa lucu banget, pas ikutan audisi iklannya." Milo tertawa kecil karena ia sendiri masih geli. Aphrodite pun menanggapi dengan cara serupa, lantas mengembalikan fokus pada _cue card_-nya.

"Dengar-dengar selain nama, konsep iklannya yang menggunakan olahraga futsal juga sama dengan hobimu?"

"Hobi gue sejak kecil emang bermain futsal. Tapi, bisa dibilang gue suka semua olahraga, kok."

"Menyukai semua jenis olahraga tentu sangat bagus. Hanya saja Milo pasti memiliki prioritas, dong. Jika futsal adalah yang nomor satu, bagaimana dengan urutan kedua serta tiga?"

"Sebenernya futsal bukan urutan pertama, sih. Yang paling gue favoritkan itu lari."

"Lari mengejar pujaan hati atau apaan, nih?" Jelas saja Aphrodite bercanda, dan pria cantik itu berpikir Milo pasti memahaminya. Namun, siapa menyangka bahwa setelah ini; seantero Jepang akan digegerkan oleh jawaban sang bintang tamu.

"Iya. Lari demi mengejar pujaan hati itu termasuk olahraga yang sehat, dan gue sedang melakukannya."

"Siapa?" tanya Aphrodite yang kekagetannya bikin wajah dia menjadi _memeable_. Sebelum menjawab dengan bangga hati, Milo lebih dulu mengusap hidungnya gara-gara malu.

"Rahasia, dong. Nanti bakal gue kasih tau abis kita jadian, biar kagak ada yang berani merebutnya."

Nun jauh di sana yang masih berada di sekitar daerah Tokyo, pemuda berambut biru terang seketika bersin, di hadapan televisi yang menampilkan acara _Kiss and Mark_–Milo bahkan sempat-sempatnya berteriak, 'Akhirnya gue masuk tivi' ke arah kamera, dilanjut dengan pertanyaan, 'Lo nonton gue, kan?' membuat jiwa menggosip Aphrodite berapi-api.

"Dia itu teman sebangkumu yang mengejar-ngejarmu, kan?" Dua cangkir cokelat panas diletakkan di atas meja. Tatapan malas langsung dilayangkan kepada pemuda yang lebih tua sembilan tahun darinya itu, menegaskan ia enggan mengkonfirmasi.

"Jangan diperjelas, Kak Degel."

"Kamu telah membuat Milo 'berolahraga' selama dua tahun penuh, lho." Tanpa merasa bersalah atas ucapannya, yang dipanggil 'Kak Degel' ini menyeruput cokelat miliknya di samping sang adik. Padahal baru juga duduk, tetapi sudah iklan saja membikin kecewa.

"Sebaiknya segera beri dia kepastian. Kakak tahu kamu punya."

Kala televisi menampilkan iklan susu Milo, adik dari Degel–namanya Camus–menghela napas berat atas perkataan Degel yang benar-benar telak.

* * *

Pagi hari yang biasanya lesu kini dipenuhi semangat berkat acara _Kiss and Mark_ semalam. Kadar ketidakpekaan Milo yang telah melampaui nalar membuatnya tidak menyadari, bahwa selama di kereta ia menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Artis baru itu tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu, sembari bersandar di dinding ditambah lagi; Milo tengah berbunga-bunga sekarang ini.

Tinggal satu stasiun lagi, jalan kaki sekitar lima belas menit, dan ia tiba di depan gerbang SMA Sanctuary. Aroma kebahagiaan mulai tercium, sewaktu Milo dengan antusiasnya melewati koridor lantai dua, menuju kelas XI-2. Pintu langsung digeser tanpa ba-bi-bu. Senyuman seribu watt andalannya diperlihatkan hanya kepada Camus seorang, meski seribu sayang yang dituju malah menutup muka menggunakan buku.

"Pagi, Mus. Jangan malu-malu kek gitu, dong." Buku setebal 480 halaman yang menutup wajahnya Milo singkirkan tanpa kesulitan berarti. Menginginkan Camus menatap senyuman super cerahnya pun, Milo tidak berdaya apabila teman baiknya ini sudah asyik membaca.

"Kali ini ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Misteri."

"Kayak cerita Sherlock Holmes atau gimana?"

"Beda."

"Terus kenapa lo menutupi wajah pas gue senyum kayak tadi?" Topik yang tiba-tiba melenceng adalah kewajaran bagi Camus. Diletakkannya novel misteri tersebut ke atas meja, agar ia lebih fokus menanggapi Milo yang jelas-jelas sangat ingin mengobrol.

"Soal itu rahasia."

"Padahal gue kepo. Omong-omong gimana senyuman gue hari ini? Udah keren belum?" Garis lengkung yang menawan kembali Milo pasang di bibirnya. Sebagai respons Camus mengangguk pelan, dan tanggapan yang tidak seberapa itu Milo balas dengan heboh.

"Berarti gue udah siap 'olahraga' hari ini. Lo siap-siap aja, ya, Mus."

"Kita mau bermain futsal?" Meskipun Camus kurang jago, sih, juga sesungguhnya berpura-pura bodoh saja. Lagi pula ia tahu olahraga yang Milo maksud, bahkan dari jauh-jauh waktu sebelum Camus menonton _Kiss and Mark_.

"Kok lo enggak peka gitu, sih? Tapi, ya, mau gimana lagi. Salah gue juga yang kelamaan. Pokoknya lo siap-siap aja, oke? Gue gak bakal aneh-aneh juga."

Selama ini Camus berpura-pura tidak peka, demi menyaksikan ekspresi Milo yang selalu semringah setiap hendak 'berolahraga'. Pujaan hati yang Milo maksud jelas-jelas adalah Camus, dan benar kata Degel mengenai Camus yang telah menggenggam kepastian tersendiri. Seperti kata pepatah, 'sedia payung sebelum hujan', untuk berjaga-jaga Camus sengaja menyiapkan sesuatu apabila keadaan berubah gawat, atau sebaliknya untuk mempermanis suasana.

"Eh, iya. Si Saga masih ganggu lo?" Tidak salah sebut, kok. Sebego apa pun Milo dalam menghafalkan nama, masa iya identitas rival sendiri lupa? Entah sejak kapan pula Saga menjadi saingan Milo dalam memperebutkan uhukCamusuhuk, yang pasti itu menjengkelkan.

"Sopan sedikit, Milo. Dia adalah kakak kelas kita."

"Bodo amat. Kalo kerjaannya ngeganggu lo mulu, masa iya gue diem aja." Apa lagi Milo ini tipikal yang mudah mendidih. Walau dari dulu juga cemburu itu merupakan makanan sehari-hari Milo–sebelum ikutan audisi iklan–melihat Camus didekati Saga tidak pernah menjadi hal yang biasa-biasa saja di mata Milo.

"Kami hanya sesekali mengobrol. Saga-_senpai_ sibuk syuting."

"Baguslah. Risih gue liat dia deketin kita terus pas lagi ber– AW!"

Agak ambigu, ya? Milo berteriak seperti tadi gara-gara sebuah benda asing–yang ternyata adalah kapur–menghantam keningnya tanpa ampun. Terlihatlah sesosok guru matematika yang jujur saja lebih menyerupai berandalan. Usai pria dewasa berseragam acak-acakan itu duduk di tempat, ketua kelas baru memberi salam yang dibalas dengan wajah sangar

"Masih juga bocah SMA udah ber-AW ria lo sama si Camus." Sumpah. Dibandingkan apa pun Milo selalu membenci ucapan yang keluar, dari mulut guru matematika mereka. Beliau biasa dipanggil Maningoldo-_sensei_. Sering kali murid-murid berpikir kepala sekolah dihipnotis Maningoldo, karena bisa-bisanya ada tenaga pengajar kayak begini di dunia.

"Ber-AW ria apaan coba?! Gue aja belom pernah ngajak Camus makan di AW." Mengherankannya pula bisa-bisanya Milo memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang sangat jongkok. Padahal seisi kelas tahu Camus suka Milo, namun kenapa yang mengejar-ngejar tidak kunjung sadar?

"Diem aja lu bocah. Sekarang ini waktunya belajar, bukan mesra-mesraan."

Hendak membalasnya pun Camus dengan sigap menghentikan Milo. Halaman 120 mengenai jari-jari lingkaran dijelaskan Maningoldo yang seolah-olah menggunakan _toa_, dan meskipun suara normalnya sudah sekencang itu, Milo masih sempat-sempatnya memejamkan mata. Mau semalam begadang atau tidak, pelajaran matematika memang membosankan menurut Milo.

"Aw!" Lagi-lagi Milo merasakan keningnya dihantam sesuatu. Kali ini lebih lembut dibandingkan lemparan kapur barusan, yang sumbernya berasal dari Camus yang sengaja menyentilnya.

"Dengarkan dengan baik. Nanti Maningoldo-_sensei_ marah." Sebegitu khawatirnya, kah, Camus, jika otak Milo terganggu gara-gara dicium kapur terus-menerus? Saking gemasnya Milo ingin mencubit pipi Camus, tetapi tahan dulu daripada nanti tertangkap basah.

"Tenang aja. Lagian sejak awal gue udah enggak punya otak, kok."

"Milo?" Bukan begitu maksud Camus, walaupun ada benarnya juga. Mumpung si Maningoldo kampret menuliskan soal di papan tulis, Milo tak tanggung-tanggung mencubit pipi Camus yang seketika mengeluarkan rona merah.

"Gue udah enggak punya otak, semenjak tergila-gila sama lo."

"MILO. KERJAIN SOAL NOMOR TIGA SEKARANG JUGA! WAKTU LO CUMA LIMA DETIK!"

Ah. Setan dasar! Baru juga berdiri, jidat Milo kembali menjadi sasaran empuk dari lemparan maut Maningoldo. Selucu apa pun adegan tersebut, tidak ada tawa yang berani keluar meskipun sebentar. Puas memarahi Milo supaya memperhatikan penjelasan, murid yang bersangkutan diizinkan duduk lagi setelah sekalian menerima ancaman, di mana kalau Milo bengong lagi giliran papan tulis yang menjitak kepalanya.

"Apaan, sih? Jelas-jelas gue cuma dikerjain. Lihat soal juga belum."

"Nyebelin banget kan, ya? Apa lo enggak kesel ama itu gu–"

Celotehan Milo terhenti, kala mata sewarna aquamarine miliknya mendapati tangan Camus gemetar. Kutu buku itu masih memaksakan menuliskan rumus dengan wajah yang marah padam, membuat Milo khawatir jika Camus demam dadakan entah disebabkan apa–siapa tahu ini semua ulah teriakan Maningoldo yang langsung menyerang syaraf otak Camus, sehingga tiba-tiba calon pacar terbaiknya keringat dingin.

"Kenapa?! Lo sakit?" Punggung tangan Milo ditempelkannya pada dahi Camus, untuk mengecek suhu tubuh. Tidak panas ternyata. Gara-gara kebingungan ia malah meraba-raba wajah Camus yang juga terasa biasa saja–ingat, tindakan ini tidak didasarkan pada niat modus, lho–beda sama gombalan barusan.

"He-hentikan, Milo. Saya baik-baik saja."

"Mana mungkin baik-baik aja? Wajah lo merah banget sekarang. Mau gue bawa ke UKS?"

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa Milo harus tidak peka di saat-saat genting begini? Menyadari gelagat aneh di barisan belakang, Maningoldo langsung menengok untuk memastikan. Posisi di mana Milo memegang wajah Camus belum dilepaskan. Rasa-rasanya kepala adik dari Degel itu ingin pecah, apa lagi kepergok dalam posisi yang sebegitu manis ini.

"Yeee ... kok lu malah ajak si Camus mesra-mesraan?" Sejujurnya Maningoldo iri. Romantisme yang terpilin di antara mereka sudah seperti sepasang soulmate saja, dan segitu masih dalam posisi Milo 'berolahraga' mengejar-ngejar Camus yang sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu.

"Mesra-mesraan gimana coba? _Sensei_ kagak liat apa wajah Camus merah banget? Kalo dia mati karena teriakan _Sensei_ gimana?"

_Lah. Kan gue selama ini teriak ke elu_, batin Maningoldo yang lebih pusing daripada kepala Barbie. Kini tinggal menunggu waktu sampai matanya iritasi, gara-gara disuguhkan pemandangan ala drama Korea -tahu-tahu pula tubuh Camus berada di gendongan Milo, terlebih pakai gaya _bridal style _(lalu diam-diam dipotret seseorang).

"Sekarang kita ke UKS."

"Serius. Sebenarnya saya baik-baik saja, kok." Bagaimanapun Camus mengode Milo tetap saja tidak disadari. Ketika jemarinya menarik _blazer_ biru dongker yang Milo kenakan, sembari tersenyum lembut bintang iklan itu justru menggenggam erat tangan Camus.

"Percaya sama gue, Mus. Demam ini enggak akan ngebunuh lo."

"Turunkan Camus, dan lo keluar dari kelas. Ganggu pelajaran aja." Salah siapa coba yang membuat Camus 'demam'? Jelas-jelas semua ulah Milo yang tanpa sengaja, turut menyentuh hati si kutu buku.

"Udah dibilang juga Camus demam."

"Ngasih tau bocah enggak peka kek lo, mah, susah. Keluar sana sekalian introspeksi diri. Lo juga salah karena ngajak Camus ngobrol."

"Itu juga salah saya, _Sensei_, karena menanggapi ucapannya. Hukum saja kami berdua." Setelah sekian lama berjuang, akhirnya Camus bisa turun dari gendongan Milo. Kepala yang sudah diakui tidak memiliki otak itu Camus dorong ke bawah, sebagai tanda Milo pun turut meminta maaf gara-gara berbuat onar.

Mereka keluar kelas tanpa menimbulkan keributan apa-apa. Milo duduk di samping kiri pintu, sedangkan Camus memilih berdiri lantas memandangi langit-langit koridor. Meskipun pemuda berzodiak scorpio itu ingin 'berolahraga'–mengejar-ngejar Camus untuk suatu hari nanti memberitahukan cintanya–membuat murid teladan seperti dia ikut dihukum jelas sudah keterlaluan. Ini bukan lagi 'olahraga', karena perasaan Milo berhenti berdebar-debar.

"O-oi ..." panggil Milo lemah sambil beranjak bangkit. Tangannya diulurkan ke arah Camus yang menautkan alis, akibat asing akan tingkah laku Milo yang sampai-sampai memalingkan wajah ke sembarang arah.

"Buat apa?"

"Maaf. Bukan maksud gue bikin lo ikut dihukum."

"Lain kali perhatikan Maningoldo-_sensei_, ya." Tangan mereka saling berjabat. Masam di paras Milo setidaknya sedikit berkurang, walau Camus rasa sesekali melihat Milo yang begini bukanlah masalah.

"Kira-kira lo marah enggak?"

"Tidak. Butuh yang lebih dari itu untuk membuat saya marah."

"Kayak apa tuh?" Sejenak Camus memasang pose berpikir yang selalu saja, tidak pernah membuat Milo malas untuk memperhatikan tiap detailnya. Segala hal yang Camus perbuat, katakan, atau niatkan seolah-olah tak akan membiarkan Milo merasa bosan.

"Jika ada seseorang yang mengganggu 'olahragamu' saya akan marah. Mereka tidak tahu seberapa hebatnya tendangan milikmu."

Sedangkan 'olahraga' yang Milo maksud adalah dalam makna kias, sehingga artinya menjadi Camus akan marah apabila seseorang mengganggu Milo mengejar dia. Pipi sang bintang iklan kini menerbitkan senja yang merah malu, dan ia langsung menyembunyikannya tanpa sekali pun menunjukkannya. Curang sekali. Dengan begitu mudahnya Camus menjadikan wajah Milo sebagai mahakarya untuk diri sendiri, tetapi sebaliknya Milo malah kesulitan.

Sekalinya Camus memerah, pasti karena demam tanpa alasan. Namun, mau sejengkel apa pun Milo tetap saja ia tidak mampu mengungkapkannya secara gamblang, sehingga tanpa permisi Milo memilih memeluk Camus saja.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba memelukku?"

"Hukuman karena bikin gue sebel."

Hari ini Milo memberi kejutan yang lebih banyak dari biasanya, bukan? Rasa gugup Camus bertambah seiring Milo mempererat rengkuhan. Kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka seolah-olah, bukan semata-mata disebabkan dua kulit yang saling bersinggungan. Ada yang melebihi definisi tersebut, dan mungkin sesungguhnya perasaan hangat itu bersumber dari tempat paling tak kasatmata.

Tempat itu bernama hati, sehingga selain hangat mereka pun turut berbagi kenyamanan, yang menjadikan kehangatan tersebut begitu menyenangkan.

"Sebel kenapa?" Serius. Camus tidak memiliki ide apa pun mengenai apa yang salah dari tindakannya.

"Biar rasa sebel gue ilang, terima ajakan gue ke taman kota abis pulang sekolah."

"Hanya itu?"

"Abis diterima gue bakal minta yang lain. Jadi apa jawaban lo?" Berlarut-larut menggantung Milo dalam 'olahraganya' ini jelas tidaklah bijak. Seperti biasa Camus sebatas mengangguk, meski kali itu Milo memintanya menjawab secara langsung.

Lewat caranya menatap pun Camus sudah tahu, kok, apa yang Milo mau.

"Baiklah. Ajakanmu saya terima."

"Hehehe ... gue enggak sabar jalan-jalan berdua sama Camus. Ini baru dimulai, lho. Jangan kaget-kaget dulu."

Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu dengan sabar, walaupun Milo yang urat kesabarannya tipis itu langsung saja menceritakan, seberapa berdebarnya ia untuk melewati senja bersama Camus.

* * *

Sekitar pukul empat sore yang tidak membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk segera tiba di taman kota, kurang dari setengah jam Milo dan Camus telah menginjakkan kaki di depan gerbang. Para bocah tampak asyik dengan ayunan, kotak pasir, dan beberapa wahana lain sembari menunggu dijemput. Tak ketinggalan sepasang muda-mudi pun menebar romansa yang seketika, menjadikan darah Milo mendidih oleh perasaan malu.

Urat kesabaran boleh jadi tipis, tetapi Milo yakin dirinya masih memiliki rasa malu. Mereka memang sering kemari dalam dua tahun menjalin pertemanan. Namun, sekarang ini begitu pun seterusnya akan berbeda, selama Milo menyukai Camus. Tidak ada lagi tawa maupun canda yang bakalan terasa biasa–berbagai hal pasti memberikan sensasi yang selalu mengejutkan.

"Makan es krim, yuk!"

"Bo–"

Milo yang tanpa aba-aba menggenggam tangan Camus telah mengisyaratkan, bahwa adik dari Degel ini dilarang menolak ajakannya. Dua _cone_ es krim berbeda rasa–cokelat untuk Milo, sedangkan Camus memilih min–tengah menyegarkan lidah para penikmatnya yang duduk di sebuah bangku taman, dekat air mancur. Milo benar-benar menyukainya, sampai-sampai makan dengan acak-acakan.

"Berlepotan, Mil." Penuh kelembutan telunjuk Camus mengusap noda yang menempel, di sekitar bibir Milo.

"Makasih. Lo enggak mau gitu makannya juga berlepotan, supaya bisa gue bersihkan?" Bercanda jelas. Serius juga boleh, sih. Entah kapan kesempatan mau berbaik hati kepada Milo, dengan memperlihatkan Camus yang bersemu merah yang memang karena kemanisan Milo.

Meskipun wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan, sayangnya saking terlalu tenggelam dalam euforia Milo tidak menyadari perubahan pada rupa Camus. Lantas, antara disengaja ataukah murni kecelakaan, mungkin Camus yang kegagapannya telah melampaui batas membuat es krim tersebut jadi menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Beneran berlepotan ternyata." Maka kini giliran Milo yang membersihkannya demi Camus seorang. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum karena sudah impas, kemudian tertawa berbarengan yang dilanjut memfokuskan tatapan ke arah bak pasir.

"Pas gue melihat bak pasir ini jadi keinget sesuatu rasanya." Tentang dirinya yang sembilan tahun lalu masih berwujud sebagai bocah mungil. Milo sering membangun istana pasir, atau berdiri di atas ayunan yang ujung-ujungnya dimarahi satpam.

"Uhm. Saya juga."

"Emangnya apa yang lo inget?" Tetapi bukan hanya mengenai betapa seringnya Milo bersenang-senang di sini, melainkan pula terdapat sesuatu yang selalu menggelitik hatinya bahkan hingga sekarang. Bak pasir bukanlah tempat yang spesial walaupun difavoritkan. Kenangan milik Camus tentu berharga juga, sehingga ia mengingat hal yang (kebetulan) sama dengan Milo.

"Jawabannya ada di sini."

Kotak persegi yang dibungkus kertas kado diserahkan Camus kepada Milo yang bertanya-tanya. Tanpa berpikir untuk meminta izin Camus ataupun menundanya, Milo membuka pemberian itu di mana topeng ultraman yang familier menyapa pandangannya. Milo pun ingat ia pernah menghadiahkan benda sejenis ini kepada seseorang–mereka belum sempat kenalan, dan Milo berharap suatu hari nanti bertemu lagi.

Agar sosok bocah yang asing itu memulangkan topeng kesayangannya, dan mereka menjadi teman supaya _dia_ berhenti bersedih.

"Dulu saya pernah menangis di dalam bak pasir itu, karena Kak Degel mau belajar di Amerika."

"Saya pikir akan menangis seharian di sana, dan itu benar meski di sisi lain, saya juga bahagia." Melalui isyarat sederhana Camus meminta Milo agar mengoper topeng itu ke tangannya. Hal yang kekanak-kanakan ini teramat kontras dengan kedewasaan Camus yang senantiasa mendominasi, jadilah Milo cekikikan ketika Camus memakainya.

"Apa sekarang saya sudah keren?"

_"Apa sekarang ... saya sudah keren?"_

Mirip. Bagaimana Camus bisa mengetahui pertanyaan yang membuat Milo berbangga hati akan kebaikannya itu? Senja mulai terbenam digantikan kelap-kelip bintang. Anak-anak di bak pasir, ayunan, maupun wahana lain telah pulang sedari tadi, menjadikan suasana taman kota terbilang sunyi. Keduanya tentu belum mau beranjak. Masih ada babak lain yang harus diselesaikan, agar 'olahraga' Milo betul-betul mencapai garis akhir.

"Katanya anak lelaki tidak keren jika terlihat menangis. Karena itu dia memberikanku topeng ini supaya tak kelihatan siapa-siapa."

"I-itu mirip banget sama kata-kata gue!"

"Anak yang menolong saya itu memang kamu, kan?" Topengnya dilepas yang sebelum dikembalikan pada Milo, bagian belakangnya Camus perlihatkan. Nama 'Milo' tampak ditulis menggunakan spidol hitam permanen, bahkan terdapat tanda tangan dari pemeran ultraman.

"Bukan hanya kamu, Milo. Tentu saya pun ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, dan mengembalikan ini. Tetapi, besok paginya saya disuruh siap-siap karena ternyata, kami menyusul Kak Degel ke Amerika." Lalu balik lagi ke Jepang atas permintaan Degel, meski orang tuanya sempat menolak menilik pendidikan di negeri Paman Sam lebih bagus bagi Camus–terutama dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Jujur. Gue masih kaget bisa kayak gitu." Untuk bernostalgia Milo memasang topeng itu dengan posisi agak dimiringkan. Mau berapa pun umurnya, Camus rasa Milo akan selalu cocok mengenakannya karena dia sendiri menyerupai ultraman, dibandingkan bintang iklan terkenal.

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan _soulmate_." Terhubung benang merah abadi bagaimanapun jarak memisahkan dengan kejamnya, ya? Padahal Camus pikir tema tersebut hanya berlaku untuk novel. Namun, kenyataan pun ternyata mampu menciptakan kisah semanis ini yang bukan sekadar kerangka cerita.

"So ... apa? Sol sepatu kali, ah! Apa pun istilahnya gue enggak peduli. Yang pasti sekarang ini, gue mau meminta hal lain karena lo udah bikin gue bete."

"Katakan saja."

"Kembalilah sebagai pacar gue. Sepertinya lo enggak ada niat menolak, kan?"

"Seratus persen saya terima. Dengan begini 'olahragamu' sudah mencapai garis akhirnya, kan?" Selama ini berpura-pura bodoh mengenai istilah konyol ciptaan Milo, juga bersikap tidak mengenalinya selama dua tahun satu sekolah, justru rasa-rasanya aktor terhebat di Jepang adalah Camus–bukan Saga yang sekarang tidak lagi perlu Milo risaukan.

"Mencapai garis akhir untuk membuat permulaan yang baru. Sekarang 'olahraga' gue itu adalah membahagiakan lo. Kalo Camus seneng, tubuh gue juga makin sehat jadinya."

Aura kebahagiaan yang terlalu silau itu kian dibanjiri oleh cahaya, sewaktu dengan sengaja Camus menurunkan topeng tersebut, lantas mengecupnya di bagian bibir. Otak Milo yang terlalu lambat dalam memprosesnya hanya tahu Camus tiba-tiba beranjak, dan tanpa merasa berdosa Milo pun mempertanyakan tindakan Camus yang anehnya, malah mencoba menjauh setiap didekati.

"Arghhh ...! Kenapa Camus memilih orang bego kayak Milo, sih?"

Dari balik semak-semak ini, ingin rasanya mata-mata mereka–Saga–mengatai Milo bego di depan wajahnya. Jelas-jelas bintang iklan susu cokelat itu dicium, meski secara tidak langsung. Saga iri. Dia juga mau mendapatkan perlakuan malu-malu dari Camus.

"Sama, Kak. Aku juga iri karena Milo memilih Camus," ucap Kanon–adik kembar Saga–yang ikut menguntit bersama kakaknya ini. Kamis ini adalah hari patah hati bagi mereka berdua, dan makin remuk ketika menyaksikan Milo mencium Camus–tepat di bibir tanpa perlindungan topeng atau apa pun.

Apakah setelah ini cinta yang ditolak akan membuat dukun bertindak? Siapa yang tahu karena Saga dan Kanon malah memainkan daun, daripada pulang ke rumah kemudian tidur nyenyak.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Jangan tanya aku kenapa maningoldo dibikin jadi guru mtk, aku juga ngakak banget tau ga? HAHAHA. dan siapa sangka bakal jadi 3k ini fanfic. maaf juga buat ending nya yang kalah panjang ama isi sebelumnya wkwkw. aku udah kehabisan ide mau ngapain lagi mereka. bahkan awalnya mau aku tulis "Day 5 & 6: Sports and Soulmate". pdhal soulmate di mari ga berasa banget ya WKWKW tapi akhirnya ga jadi. yang pasti aku cuma bakal bikin sampe 7 day aja ga 15. atau ga 8 lah paling mentok. dan definisi sports di sini kuharap ga maksa. awalnya aku mau bikin mereka main bisbol cuma diriku tak mungkin sanggup (risetnya lama dan aku ga kuat deskripsiinnya).

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. btw aku terharu banget kamu suka fic yg aku bikinin sebelumnya~ kalo kamu masih pantengin fic ini semoga suka ama yg ini juga ya.


	6. Shooting Star

**Shooting Star**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

**Chara: Kanon x Milo**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event "Milo Fest" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 6: Date**

* * *

Pada suatu hari nanti, sebuah malam tanpa gugusan bintang yang kelap-kelipnya sering kali diharapkan jatuh demi mengabulkan keegoisan manusia, akan mereka kenang setiap tanggal 25 di bulan Januari.

Pelataran kuil Scorpio menjadi tempat bernaung, bagi kedua _Gold Saint_ berbeda zodiak itu. Identitasnya adalah Scorpio Milo selaku tuan rumah, dan Gemini Kanon yang merupakan adik dari Saga. Pertemuan ini telah sama-sama mereka janjikan sejak tiga hari lalu–Milo baru akan menjalani misi, sedangkan Kanon memulai membenahi segala yang pernah menjadi kekurangan, agar tidak lagi sempat menjelma kelemahan atau apa pun.

Kekurangan yang Kanon bicarakan di sini berupa-rupa maksudnya. Seperti keraguan yang bukan mengenai sumpah sebagai _Saint_ Athena, prasangka yang memojokkan masa depan, atau ketakutan tentang kata-kata yang mengacak-acak dirinya sendiri.

Tiga hari kemudian, dan pada waktu yang dijanjikan ini Kanon memang harus sempurna soalnya. Kurang sedikit saja, Kanon yakin ia pasti ditertawakan oleh penyesalan seumur hidup.

"Sayang sekali, ya, di malam seindah ini tidak ada bintang." Kekecewaan Milo menjadi yang pertama memecah keheningan. Kanon berhenti sibuk berangan-angan. Langsung menatap ke arah Milo yang cemberut total.

"Justru bagus jika tidak ada bintang."

"Kenapa coba? Kupikir kau akan menganggap bintang itu romantis." Meskipun yang mengalir pada raga Kanon hanyalah darah persaudaraan dengan Saga, dan sebagai saint tanpa jiwa pujangga. Seharusnya memang begitu, apabila Milo tidak mendadak amnesia.

"Bintang sering diharapkan jatuh oleh orang-orang. Kasihan." Kemudian cengo. Tawa pun terlepas ke sana kemari yang selalu mencapai Kanon. Punggung adik gemini itu ditepuk-tepuk oleh Milo yang masih terbahak-bahak–jiwa polosnya dan kepuitisan Kanon mungkin campur aduk sekarang.

"Alasan konyol macam apa itu?! Yakin enggak punya yang lebih keren?"

"Apa yang salah memangnya? Bintang sangat kecil, dan rapuh. Kasihan sekali jika harus jatuh, hanya demi mengabulkan keegoisan manusia." Dahi mengernyit. Penolakan terselubung itu Milo balas dengan ketawa yang berkali-kali lipat. Cemberut Milo malah menular ke Kanon. Pandangannya dialihkan ke langit gara-gara mengambek.

Malam pun kembali menjadi destinasi dari dua pasang netra berbeda warna ini. Hening yang secara tidak langsung memberi kesempatan langsung Milo manfaatkan, untuk menciptakan lirikan melalui ekor mata yang nakal, tetapi malu-malu jika ketahuan bandel. Lagi-lagi itu terjadi–sesuatu yang tak tahu permisi datang, dan akan menggelitik Milo dengan sengatan listrik setiap matanya mencoba mencari.

Entah sedari kapan, Milo menjadi kerap kali mencari Kanon melalui lirikan yang samar-samar seperti sekarang. Baru sejenak dilakukan Milo sudah terganggu. Seolah-olah ada yang diam-diam Kanon taruh pada dirinya, mungkin semenjak _Saint_ Gemini itu terang-terangan menyukai bintang.

Kanon suka, tetapi tidak pernah mengharapkannya jatuh, sedangkan Milo biasa saja.

Ketika lidahnya menceritakan perihal bintang -bintang yang sangat spesial, ucap Kanon–kata-katanya seperti buih ombak musim panas, berkelip-kelip membuatnya tampak menari, menetes, melaju, menggapai bahkan memutar dunia, dan menurut Milo malah Kanon yang spesial.

Kelakukan, gerak-gerik, sudut pandang, sisi kiri atau kanannya, termasuk wajah yang Milo saksikan sebagai keseharian itu

"Masih mengambek?" tanya Milo hati-hati, padahal Kanon tidak menggigit. Yang ditanya melongok sebentar. Kerutan di dahi Kanon bertambah satu.

"Kata siapa aku mengambek?"

"Jelas kata Milo." Lalu tertawa. Mula-mula sendiri, kemudian menjadi berdua. Milo sebenarnya agak menyayangkan malam yang kosong seperti ini. Matanya tidak dapat merefleksikan lautan bintang–jadi terasa kurang bercahaya saja, sekaligus hampa.

"Menurutmu bintang itu apa?" Kali ini Kanon yang bertanya, tetapi tidak hati-hati karena tahu Milo sangat baik. Sesaat ia berpikir. Parasnya cemerlang sekali, sewaktu menemukan jawaban yang dicari.

"Seperti lautan cahaya, dan aku ingin berenang di sana! Nanti bakal kuambil satu, kubawa pulang, terus diperlihatkan kepada kalian."

"Tidak membuat permohonan dari bintang itu?"

"Kalau kujatuhkan meski satu saja, apa kau sedih?" Milo yang baik hati kini memperlihatkan dirinya. Tangan kanan Kanon bergerak menggantikan kalimatnya, karena Milo tidak perlu elusan yang berasal dari kumpulan abjad. Pemuda berzodiak scorpio itu gagal memahami kenapa-kenapanya. Namun, Milo yang hangat memilih diam saja.

"Lagi pula kau tidak butuh bintang jatuh."

"Karena?"

"Selama ini kau adalah bintang jatuh soalnya, setidaknya bagiku."

Seringai iseng yang Kanon perlihatkan menyebabkan Milo mengeluarkan segala-galanya. Ada langit baru–jumlahnya sepasang–pada pipi Milo yang sangat acak-acakan. Jingga, merah, lembayung samar, Kanon mengabsennya satu per satu dengan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Milo belum belajar cara berhenti canggung–makanya pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu menciptakan sekat lagi.

Ternyata Kanon menaruh sesuatu yang tidak tahu permisi itu, setiap kali ia menceritakan tentang bintang yang saat ini malah mengumpamakannya, serupa benda langit tersebut. Mau tak mau Milo tertegun. Berarti ketika satu jam lalu Kanon menciumnya, membisikkan 'kerja ialah cinta yang dibuat tampak', ternyata benar-benar membuktikan ia jatuh cinta?

Payah. Bego. Lamban.

Terus kenapa jika Milo baru menyadarinya tadi, walaupun sudah jatuh cinta begitu lama? Barang selangkah pun ia tidak terlambat. Bahkan Kanon bersungguh hati dengan menunggu, menunggu, dan hanya menunggu sampai mereka dapat menciptakan waktu.

(Ataukah Milo tidak terlambat, karena Kanon membuat detik di sekeliling Milo berlalu lambat, sehingga Kanon selalu hadir di jangkaunnya?)

"Bintang jatuh bagaimana?" Akan tetapi kepalanya agak pusing, gara-gara menurut sang penjaga kuil ke delapan Kanon terlalu banyak memainkan teka-teki. Tiba-tiba dicium saat pertama kali Kanon menginjakkan kaki di pelataran. Seenak jidat mendiamkan Milo sejam penuh, lantas dipecahkannya sunyi karena bosan–kurang aneh apa lagi gerak-gerik Kanon?

"Karena kehadiranmu ada untuk mengabulkan permohonanku. Hanya sesederhana itu, kok."

"Permohonan apa lagi? Katanya kau tidak suka bintang jatuh."

"_Special case_, Milo, kamu itu. Kehadiranmu membuat permohonanku untuk jatuh cinta menjadi terkabulkan." Manis juga, walaupun yang bagian bahasa Inggris Milo kagak paham. Spes kes katanya? Apa selain bintang jatuh Milo juga diibaratkan makanan, mungkin?

"Spes kes apaan, tuh? Nama makanan baru?"

"Kok malah fokus ke situ?" Ekspresinya menggambarkan tanda tanya raksasa. Akibat malu Milo menggaruk kepala, sampai susah payah menciptakan tawa yang justru terkesan canggung.

"Jadi kenapa satu jam lalu kau menciumku?" Sebelah alis Kanon naik. Tanda tanya raksasa pada parasnya masih utuh. Namun, dalam sekejap Kanon mengubahnya menjadi senyuman lebar yang menyerupai selembar daun–tenang dan segar.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang itu adalah ungkapan terima kasih?"

"Teka-tekimu sudah terlalu banyak, Non. Atau kau sengaja ingin membuat kepalaku pecah?"

"Ingat ketika aku diuji olehmu?" Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan sama saja menumpuk pertanyaan. Sebagai jawaban singkat Milo mengangguk. Itu adalah momen pertarungan memerangi Hades–raja _Underworld_–di mana Kanon yang semula berkhianat tahu-tahu mengaku di pihak Athena.

"Ingat, dong. Terus?"

"Pada akhirnya untuk jatuh cinta, aku hanya membutuhkan maaf darimu, Mil." Tidak tahu. Semua bahkan mendadak mengabur, ketika lagi-lagi Kanon menciumnya tanpa aba-aba. Milo tenggelam. Tubuhnya memang tak berenang di lautan bintang, namun di dalam kehangatan Kanon sangat baik-baik saja.

"Semenjak kau memaafkanku, dirimu jadi seperti bintang jatuh saja yang memang dikhususkan untukku."

"Bilang dulu, dong, kalau mau cium! Jangan asal sambar!"

"Lucu habisnya. Jika Milo diberitahu nanti tidak asyik."

"Iseng banget, deh," komentar Milo sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Apabila diakui seperti ini, Kanon pun menjadi-jadi dengan menggelitik sekujur tubuh Milo membikin tawanya meledak-ledak.

"Milo tahu? Aku sering bertanya-tanya juga kenapa kau yang mendatangiku. Bukan Mu atau Aiolia. Karenanya kubilang kau adalah bintang jatuh yang spesial untukku seorang."

Gelitikan itu hanya sebentar. Setelahnya Kanon sengaja memosisikan tubuh Milo berada di bawah, sedangkan ia mengisi bagian atas. Pemandangan ini memang yang terhebat, baik untuk Kanon maupun Milo. Mereka yang saling menyaksikan semburan merah halus pada pipi masing-masing, menyapa dunia yang memutar nama Kanon di mata Milo begitu pun sebaliknya, telah menjadi kesederhanaan yang teramat mewah tanpa pembatas.

"Malam ini harus kunamai apa jadinya?" Lengan Milo digunakannya untuk menutup separuh wajah yang memanas. Posisi tersebut belum Kanon patahkan. Justru dengan asyiknya adik dari Saga itu malah memasang pose berpikir ala ilmuwan.

"Kencan." Jawaban yang singkat, padat, jelas, dan berkesan. Kalau Milo sudah menyengir artinya ia setuju. Tinggal sihir terakhir yang perlu Kanon kerjakan, yaitu menggendong Milo ke dalam kuilnya.

"Firasatku buruk saat kau menggendongku."

"Tinggal pilih saja kau lebih suka yang mana. Apakah kening, bibir, dada, atau jangan-jangan ... yang di bawah sana?"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Bahkan kau belum menembakku, kan?" Mengucapkan kalimat, 'aku mencintaimu' atau sejenis itulah yang Milo maksud, dan tentu saja Kanon paham. Tetapi ia acuh tak acuh. Telunjuknya malah Kanon gunakan untuk mengunci bibir Milo.

"Biar kukatakan itu di dalam sana dengan cara yang lebih spesial. Mengucapkan, 'aku menyukaimu' terlalu membosankan. Lagi pula puisi yang kubisikkan padamu di awal adalah ungkapan cinta, lho."

"Karanganmu?"

"Khalil Gibran. Sastrawan Arab. Puisiku itu, ya …. nanti kau tahu saat kita 'bermain'."

Karena Milo adalah bintang jatuhnya, tidak akan Kanon biarkan Milo jatuh untuk orang lain. Dengan begini Milo tak memerlukan lautan cahaya di langit, karena ia cukup berenang di pelukan Kanon saja agar tenggelam.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Halo lagi gaes~ maaf udah lama enggak update. fluffember bener2 nguras waktu banget, apalagi sekali bikin 3k. dan aku juga minta maaf karena day 6 ini malah pendek banget. palingan cuma 1k lebih words-nya. penyakit seorang author itu emang bawaannya mau bikin baru mulu. milo fest ini juga kagak dibikin abis fluffember selesai karena aku lagi nyoba bikin fic misteri, buat fandom ini juga, tapi gatot banget ternyata. belum lagi fanfic crossover bsd x kny yang mendadak kagak bisa diselesaikan. entah kenapa aku lagi banyak kendala banget buat nulis. untung yang ini berhasil meski idenya dadakan banget.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ thx juga buat yang udah nunggu fic ini. tinggal day 7 dan utangku di fandom ini udah gak ada~


End file.
